Você Pertence a Mim
by Cherrry-Bomb.91
Summary: Ela não entende o seu humor, como eu entendo. Ela não conhece a sua história, como eu conheço. O que você ainda faz com uma garota dessas? Você não vê? O que você procura sempre esteve aqui ao seu lado esse tempo todo? O seu lugar sempre foi comigo. Como você não pode saber Sasuke Uchiha... Você pertence a mim!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

 _Oiiiiiii meus lindos, estou aqui com mais uma fic para vc *-*_

 _Bom antes de tudo, estou repostando essa história com melhorias. Ela era uma onshot, que eu tinha postado ano passado. Eu li ela toda e não achei tão legal assim, e resolvi repostá-la novamente, mas agora com capítulos, que no máximo serão nove. Sim ela será curta._  
 _Mas se ela for bem recebida eu farei uma possível segunda temporada, onde aumentarei a classificação etária._  
 _Espero que gostem dessa fic pois ela é bem clichê._  
 _Boa Leitura_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 – Meu Amor Platônico.**

 ** _~ Sakura._**

Porque o amor tem que ser tão complicado?

Por que é difícil ver alguém que a gente ama com uma pessoa que não é o melhor para ela?

Sim essa é a minha história que vocês vão presenciar. Sou Sakura Haruno, uma garota nerd de cabelos cor-de-rosa que é apaixonada por melhor amigo, e vizinho, Sasuke Uchiha. O cara mais lindo, legal e popular da cidade.

Sasuke se mudou para Konoha depois que a sua mãe Mebuki faleceu de câncer. Ele só tinha doze anos. A família ficou sem chão, e principalmente Sasuke que era muito apegado à mãe. No começo ele não falava com ninguém, e tomava antidepressivos para controlar a depressão que sofria com a perda. Foi um momento difícil para ele, mas aos poucos eu consegui a sua confiança e amizade. E ele se tornou o meu melhor amigo.

Nós fazíamos tudo juntos, éramos como unha e carne. Ele me contava tudo, seus sonhos, seus medos, essas coisas, e eu também contava tudo a ele. Mas isso ficou um pouco de lado depois que crescemos. Sasuke era sempre o alvo das garotas, por ele ser bonito e popular. Às vezes, ele até ficava com algumas delas que se jogavam em cima dele. E eu sempre ficava mal por vê-lo com essas garotas que só o quer por sua beleza, e não por quem ele é.

Mas eu era fraca e covarde, por não ter coragem o suficiente para dizer que eu sempre o amei desde o primeiro dia que eu o vi. Mas também, o que ele veria em alguém como eu? Eu não era a garota popular, eu não era tão bonita assim. Eu era uma nerd, que usa roupas largas e sem graça, camisetas, tênis e óculos. Nem de longe eu chamaria a atenção de alguém como ele. Eu só tinha que me contentar em ser a amiga nerd que só o entende

Hoje era uma típica noite de terça-feira, e eu estava sentada em minha cama com um monte de papeis e livros espalhados em minha volta. Eu estava estudando que nem uma louca para o vestibular que estava se aproximando. Nesses últimos dias estava dando tudo de mim, para conseguir uma bolsa na melhor faculdade de medicina, e eu passava a maior parte do meu dia enfurnada em meu quarto, estudando.

Esse era o meu maior sonho, ser médica. Mas era um sonho profissional, já que meu sonho realmente era ser alguém importante para o Sasuke. Não que eu menosprezasse a minha importância na vida dele, bom eu era sua melhor amiga, mas eu queria ir, além disso. Queria ser a sua namorada, depois noiva e quem sabe futuramente esposa?

Bom, esse sonho é um pouco impossível de ser realizar, já que meu amor tinha uma namorada.

Eu estava refazendo exercícios de matemática, já fazia três horas que eu estava ali. Sentia meu pescoço dolorido pelas muitas horas que ficava de cabeça baixa, escrevendo e lendo os livros. Fito meu pequeno relógio de flor que estava pousado em cima do criado mudo, ao lado de minha cama. 7hrs e 34min.

\- Nossa eu estudei tanto assim? – fiquei um pouco surpresa com o horário, tinha ido para o quarto assim que almocei, e a hora tinha voado. Em breve minha mamãe me chama para jantar.

Desviei meu olhar do relógio para a janela, que ficava de frente para a minha cama e que dava para a casa ao lado. E lá estava o meu vizinho em seu quarto, com o telefone no ouvido dando várias voltas no local, enquanto discutia com alguém. Eu já até imaginava quem possa ser esse alguém. Ela tem nome e sobrenome; Ino Yamanaka, a namorada dele.

Eu não sei o que ele ainda está fazendo com ela. Os dois só vivem discutindo, e tudo motivo fútil da parte dela.

Ino é líder de torcida e a garota mais popular e bonita do colégio. Linda e loira de olhos azuis como o céu. Ela era o sonho de consumo de quase toda população que tinha o cromossomo Y de Konoha High School. Todos os garotos babam por ela o que faz o seu ego da loira subir muito.

Ela me odeia pelo único motivo de eu ser a melhor amiga de Sasuke. Ela não admitia que alguém como Sasuke, seja amigo de alguém como eu. E ela fazia questão de me mostrar o quanto ela me detestava.

Percebi que Sasuke desligou o celular e o jogou na cama. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto num modo que aliviasse a raiva.

 _É pelo jeito abriga foi feia._

Ele ergueu seu olhar para a janela e sorriu cansado assim que me viu sentada no meio da cama. E é claro que retribuí o sorriso. Peguei meu caderno que estava ao meu lado e dei umas folheadas à procura de uma folha em branco. Comecei a escrever algo nele com uma caneta hidracor preta e em seguida ergui o caderno para que ele possa ler.

 _ **Você Está Bem?**_

Foi à pergunta que eu tinha escrevido no caderno.

Ele leu, e em seguida se aproximou mais da janela onde ficava sua escrivaninha – debaixo da janela -, sentou-se na cadeira e começou a escrever alguma coisa e depois ergueu uma folha de caderno com a frase escrita.

 _ **Estou Cansado De Todo Esse Drama.**_

Eu li o que estava escrito no papel com uma caneta hidracor azul-marinho. Mordi o lábio inferior e virei a página do meu caderno e voltei a escrever de novo e voltei a erguer o caderno pra ele ler.

 _ **Eu Sinto Muito.**_

Ele soltou um suspiro e sorriu cansado. Eu queria muito o consolar. Queria dizer que ele podia contar comigo sempre. Queria dizer para ele largar aquela loira falsa e ficar comigo. Queria dizer que comigo todos os seus dias iram ser felizes. Queria dizer que eu o amo pelo jeito que ele é.

Eu tinha que deixar de ser covarde e me declarar uma vez por todas. O conheço há tanto tempo, eu sei de todos os seus segredos, sei dos seus sonhos, sei como é o verdadeiro Sasuke, coisa que eu duvido que aquela Ino saiba.

Ele é meu melhor amigo, o único amigo que eu tenho. Sasuke nunca me julgou como as outras pessoas me julga. Ele sempre dizia que elas eram todas hipócritas, por não perceber a pessoa maravilhosa que eu era, e que beleza nenhuma se compara o que eu sou por dentro. Nesse dia eu me apaixonei ainda mais por ele.

Esses pensamentos agora me deu uma coragem que começou a fluir dentro de mim. Era agora ou nunca. Era a chance que eu precisava. Virei à outra página do meu caderno, e escrevi as três palavras que estavam entaladas aqui dentro, desde o dia que eu conheci que precisavam ser botadas para fora.

 _ **Eu Te Amo.**_

Virei o caderno em sua direção, mas Sasuke já tinha se levantado e estava saindo do quarto.

 _Droga, como eu sou azarada!_

No momento em que tomo coragem – coisa que nunca tenho -, dou com burros n'água.

\- Eu acho que não era o momento certo ainda.

Suspirei cansada e fitei o caderno em meu colo com aquelas palavras escrita. Arranquei a folha e a dobrei, o colocando dentro do meu livro favorito, O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, para ver se dá sorte da próxima vez.

\- Sakura saia desse quarto, que o jantar está pronto.

A voz de minha mãe ecoou pela casa, me chamando.

\- Já estou indo mãe! - respondi.

Levantei-me da cama e dei mais uma olhada para o quarto vizinho, que estava com as luzes apagadas.

\- É Sakura, você é mesmo muito azarada. – murmurei para mim mesmo e apaguei as luzes do meu quarto e desci para jantar.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

 _E então o que acharam?_

 _Para aqueles leitores que já leram, o próximo cap será o pov do Sasuke._  
 _Sim, farei os povs do Sasuke também :)_  
 _Então pessoal dá uma moral para mim nos comentários, sim._  
 _Beijos e nos vemos em breve._


	2. Rosadinha Maluquinha

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá meus amores, leitores lindo de Cherry *-*  
Gente estou tão feliz que a fic foi bem aceita por vcs :) tenho que dizer que são uns lindo, meus gostosos :3  
Obrigada aos que comentaram e favoritaram.  
Espero que gostem deste capitulo, pois ele é a versão de Sasuke.  
Desculpe qualquer erro e Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 – Rosadinha Maluquinha.  
**

 ** _~ Sasuke._**

A vida é sempre feita de altos e baixos, e nada é como nós queremos. Uma hora você está bem, outra hora você está mal. Uma hora você tem tudo, e outra você não tem nada. E isso se aplica a mim, um cara que tinha tudo, uma família perfeita, amigos. E de uma hora para outra, isso escapa de minhas mãos, sem ao menos eu perceber.

Perdi minha mãe quando eu tinha doze anos, e isso desestabilizou não só a mim, mas como todas as estruturas da minha família. Minha mãe Mikoto era o pilar que sustentava os demais. Ela era doce e compreensiva, e a morte a levou embora com uma doença infeliz que a matara aos poucos, e dolorosamente. Sofri muito com a perda, pois minha mãe era muito importante para mim.

Eu mudei, assim como meu irmão e meu pai mudou. Esse último fora o que mais mudou, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo. Passava a maior parte do dia na empresa da família trabalhando, e quando vinha para casa, se trancava no escritório ou no seu quarto. Ele tinha ficado frio e a única coisa que lhe importava era o maldito dinheiro e a empresa.

Fiquei jogado, sendo cuidado pelos os empregados que não estavam nem aí para mim. E quando foram me notar, eu estava num estado crítico de depressão.

Meu irmão mais velho, Itachi, começou a se meter com drogas e com, mas companhias. Quando meu pai percebeu a ruína de nossa família, já era _quase_ tarde demais. Ele se mudou de nossa antiga cidade para outra. Konoha para ser mais exato. Internou meu irmão numa clínica de reabilitação e marcou consultas com psicólogo para mim, onde passou antidepressivos para me controlar.

No começo foi difícil, mas eu consegui superar, mas não sozinho. E sim, graça a minha vizinha Sakura Haruno.

O que eu posso falar sobre Sakura? Ela era a criatura mais adorável e meiga que tive o prazer de conhecer. Tímida, sorridente, meiga, e totalmente irritante.

Ela me irritava pelo simples motivo de ser encantadora. Não conseguia ficar com raiva dela e nem a tratar como uma desconhecida ou indiferente. Sakura me fazia bem, fazia-me sentir uma paz que perdi quando minha mãe... Bem, foi embora.

No começo de nossa amizade, fora bem turbulenta, pois eu ainda estava em tratamento contra a minha doença e eu meio que foi grosseiro com ela. Mas ela não desistiu, ela chegara de mansinho, andando pelas beiradas e aos poucos fora ganhando a minha confiança.

Eu não queria criar vínculos com ninguém, pois odiava perdas, e muitas vezes a desprezei por isso. Mas no final, ela quem saiu ganhando. Sakura tinha se tornado minha melhor amiga, a pessoa mais importante para mim. Eu sempre contava tudo a ela, e ela contava seus segredos a mim. Sakura tinha se tornado a minha confidente pessoal. Acho que ela é a única que sabe quem realmente sou, a única que me _entende_.

O tempo foi passando e nós crescemos. Curei-me da minha doença, meu irmão também se curou de seu vício. Meu pai mudou um pouco depois dessa desgraça, mas ainda continuava a trabalhar e dar mais valor ao dinheiro.

Ganhei popularidade na escola, me tornei capitão do time de futebol, tiro notas boas e tenho uma namorada mais linda. Isso deveria ser tudo o que um cara de dezoito anos como eu, mas eu não me sentia completo. Faltava alguma coisa.

Em breve a minha vida de ensino médio iria mudar, eu iria me tornar um universitário e com outras reponsabilidades.

Nesse final de ano, eu andava muito ocupado, estudando para o vestibular que se aproximava as provas finais que estavam em cima, e os treinamentos para a final do jogo da intercolegial que seria semana que vem.

Mal falava com minha vizinha pela minha falta de tempo, e pelo jeito, ela estava na mesma situação que eu.

Às vezes eu me perguntava; por que a Ino não podia ser que nem a Sakura? Eu gostava de minha namorada, mas tinha hora que eu não a suportava. Aliás, de uns tempos para cá, eu não estava mais a suportando. Não aguentava os seus ataques de ciúmes bobos. E o motivo de nossas brigas eram sempre os mesmos. Sakura.

Ino odiava minha amiga e sempre discutíamos, por isso. Ela dizia que ela era minha amante, que a Sakura era uma sonsa que queria me tirar dela. Eu ficava puto com isso, eu não aguentava mais as desconfianças dela, até por que, eu e Sakura nunca tivemos nada. Era só amizade que eu sentia por ela. É o que eu acho que eu sinto por ela.

Depois desta briga desliguei na cara dela e fiquei passando a mão no rosto para amenizar minha raiva. Quando me virei e olhei a minha janela que dava pra o quarto ao lado de minha casa, vi minha vizinha sentada em sua cama em posição de Buda, enquanto vários livros estavam em sua volta.

Surpreendi-me quando percebi que ela estava me fitando aquele tempo todo. Então ela tinha presenciado aquela cena. Sorri para ela, me sentindo melhor só por olhá-la. Seu quarto era todo cor-de-rosa, coisa menina, com ursinhos, quadros e essas coisas. Ela estava com uma blusa larga e uma calça também larga e seus costumáveis óculos. Seus cabelos rosa, estavam presos em um coquei frouxo. Eu adorava a cor de seus cabelos, principalmente seus olhos grandes e verdes.

Ela sorriu também para mim, e meu coração logo se aqueceu com aquele sorriso caloroso. Ela pegou um caderno e começou a escrever e o mostrou logo em seguida.

Esse era um hábito nosso que tínhamos adotado quando nos tornamos amigos.

Depois de uma troca de bilhetes, fiquei a fitando pela janela, sentado na cadeira de minha escrivaninha, e a vi desviar o olhar para seu caderno novamente.

Naquela hora virei meu caderno e escrevi três palavras no mesmo, sem nem ao menos perceber. Quando o vi, arregalei os olhos, atônito naquelas palavras escritas. Por que eu tinha escrevido isso? Nem eu mesmo sabia. Eu apenas me deixei levar pelo que sentia naquele momento.

Fitei minha vizinha sentada em sua cama escrevendo em seu caderno, mas logo fui tirado de meus devaneios com a voz de meu irmão abrindo a porta do meu quarto me fazendo fechar o caderno bruscamente e levantar da cadeira.

\- O cabeção, seu amigo está lá embaixo te esperando. - disse ele com cara de: _O que anda aprontando?_

Caminhei rapidamente até ele disfarçando meu nervosismo por estar falando com Sakura.

\- Naruto? - perguntei desligando a luz do quarto e saindo do mesmo e fechando logo em seguida.

\- Não, a Pepa. - ele revirou os olhos. - Claro que é o Naruto, e quem mais seria?

\- Imbecil.

Andei pelo corredor com o idiota do meu irmão em meu encalço.

\- Falando com a amiguinha? - ele quis saber.

\- O que lhe importa?

Ele riu chegando as escadas.

\- Ainda vou ver o casamento de vocês dois. – ele está pedindo para espanca-lo se não fechar aquela boca grande.

\- Casamento de quem? - perguntou meu amigo idiota no meio da sala nos fitando descer as escadas.

\- De ninguém. – tentei dar o assunto encerrado, mas meu _irmãozinho_ adora botar lenha na fogueira.

\- Do Sasuke e a vizinha do lado. – ele deu um sorriso debochado para mim, o que me deixou de cara amarrada.

\- A Sakura? - perguntou Naruto começando a gargalhar. - Já sábia que a Ino é carta fora do baralho com essa rosadinha na parada.

Dei um, tapa em sua cabeça fazendo aquele bobalhão parar aquele ataque de riso na hora.

\- Imbecil. – ralhei.

\- Ai. Poxa teme não precisa desta violência meu irmão. - disse ele passando a mão na cabeça.

\- É o ciúme meu bem, é o ciúme. É o ciúme que faz a gente brigar... - Itachi caminhava para cozinha, cantando uma música brega. Ele fazia isso só para me irritar.

\- O que você quer? – perguntei já sem um pingo de paciência.

\- A galera está indo para o bar do centro, eu vim te buscar para ir com agente.

\- Eu não vou. – declarei. - Tenho que estudar para o teste amanhã. Se você não sabe.

\- Ih. - coçou a cabeça dando um sorriso amarelo. - Me esqueci. Mas tu esta estudando, e pra mim tá beleza. Vou sentar atrás de você amanhã e tu me passa cola.

\- O quê? – o encarei incrédulo. - Eu me ferro todo para você tirar nota boa nas minhas custas? Vai procurar outro otário.

Comecei a empurrar em direção a saída.

\- Qual é teme? - ele se virava para mim enquanto o empurrava. Vai fazer isso comigo? Seu amigo, seu parça, seu brother?

Abri a porta da sala e o joguei para fora, quase o fazendo cair no chão, mas ele conseguira se equilibrar.

\- Já fiz.

Fechei a porta na cara dele.

Era só o que me faltava, eu estudando que nem um condenado para vir um espertinho, tirar vantagem as minhas custas. Ninguém merece.

Subi para o meu quarto já bolado, liguei a luz do mesmo e fechei a porta com força. Fitei a janela ao lado e vi que o quarto estava com as luzes apagadas. Suspirei pesadamente e fechei a cortina. Peguei meu livro de química e fui para minha cama começando a estudar aquelas fórmulas monstros.

Algum tempo depois escutei um barulho vindo lá fora. Não dei importância e voltei a estudar. A música bem feminina ficou mais alta, e aquilo estava me desconcentrando. Era Avril Lavigne? Ninguém merece.

 ** _Come, come ,kitty, kitty_**

 ** _You're so pretty, pretty_**

 ** _Don't go kitty, kitty_**

 ** _Stay with me_**

Levantei-me da cama furioso com aquela música chata, e totalmente irritante. Iria mandar quem estivesse ouvindo aquela porcaria para os quinto dos infernos.

Fui até a janela e abri um pouco a cortina, mas a cena que eu vi a segui, quase me fez soltar uma gargalhada.

Sakura estava em cima da cama ajoelhada enquanto balançava o seu corpo para lá e para cá, com o som da música enquanto dublava com a voz da cantora com uma escova de cabelo na mão.

 ** _Come, come, kitty, kitty_**

 ** _You're so pretty, pretty_**

 ** _Don't go kitty, kitty_**

 ** _Play with me! Ka-ka-ka kawaii!_**

Não era a primeira vez que eu a flagrava dando esses vexames. Nunca disse para ela que eu sábia de sua vida de _pop star_ , até por que, ela iria ficar constrangida e quem sabe brava comigo.

O mais cômico de tudo, era seu pijama de vaca. Céus onde ela arrumava aqueles pijamas? Semana retrasada ela estava dublando Madona com um pijama dos Power Range. O pior foi quando ela tentava fazer um giro e acabou batendo a cabeça na porta do guarda roupa que estava aberto. Nesse dia eu quase passei mal de tanto que eu ri, até meu pai entrou no meu quarto preocupado me encontrando sentado no chão enquanto eu não conseguia me controlar.

Fui tachado de doente mental pelo meu irmão.

Ela pulou da cama e agora estava dançando toda de desajeitada, rebolando e balançando a cabeça que nem cantor de heavy metal. Mas o que acabou foi à dança de robô que ela estava fazendo agora.

 _Não aguento mais._

Gargalhei com vontade, incapacitado de tirar meus olhos daquele show, que quase todas as noites eu tinha, e nem precisava pagar ingresso.

 ** _Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty_**

 ** _Hello Kitty, You're so pretty!_**

 ** _Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty_**

 ** _Hello Kitty, You're so silly._**

Ela estava tão envolvida e distraída com a música que eu não tinha me percebido a fitando escondido sob as cortinas e rindo enquanto ela dublava Avril Lavigne. Com toda certeza, a _minha_ rosadinha é maluquinha.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Sakura nem percebeu que Sasuke estava esse tempo todo a fitando enquanto ela dançava Avril kkkkkkkkk  
O que tem a dizer dos sentimentos do moreno?  
Então pessoal, vamos contribuir e der seu comentário por que é importante para mim :)  
talvez eu volte ainda esta semana, sexta-feira para ser exata, isso depende do meu tempo.  
Então até a próxima.  
Beijos ^^


	3. No Parque

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Boa leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 – No Parque.  
**

 ** _~Sakura._**

Depois desta semana cheia, finalmente tinha chegado sábado. Passei a manhã toda dormindo que como se eu estivesse em coma e à tarde, resolvi da uma parada nos estudos. Eu merecia um pouco de descanso, pois ninguém era de ferro.

Dei uma volta no parque florido da cidade e levando o meu livro preferido. Depois de uma volta pela grama parada eu resolvi parar e me sentei num banco de madeira no meio da grama que ficava de frente para a rua, onde alguns carros passavam.

Varias crianças brincavam ao redor de pega-pega e outras se balançavam no balanço. Ignorando tudo, eu apoiei o meu livro em minhas pernas e abri na página onde parei, começando a ler.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, presa naquele romance lindo de torar o fôlego. Sentia minhas costas doerem, e ergui minha coluna, dando uma espreguiçada levando minhas mãos até a coluna sentindo um estalo. Girei minha cabeça com o pescoço dolorido. Fitei ao redor ainda vendo as crianças brincando e quando giro meus olhos para a calçada, e visualizo Sasuke, vindo em minha direção.

Meu coração deu um salto que pensei que sairia pela boca. Ele estava _lindo_ , todo à vontade com a seu jeans desgasto e um pouco rasgado, sua camisa preta, detalhava o seu corpo definido, e seus inseparáveis all stars. Sasuke com aquele tipo de roupa parecia um bad boy encrenqueiro. Eu sabia que ele adorava aquele estilo largado, apesar de não usar muito. As minhas mãos soavam e as sequei disfarçadamente em minha calça. Sentia como se tivesse borboletas em meu estomago, quando eu era abordada com vários sentimentos calorosos.

Ele parou em minha frente e me cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso de lado. Quase m derreti com aquele gesto.

\- Oi.

\- Oi. - respondi sorrindo embasbacada, fechando o meu livro desajeitadamente, para dar atenção a ele. - Passeando?

\- É, estou vindo da casa do dobe. – ele sentou-se ao meu lado no banco. A pequena brisa da tarde fazia o cheiro de seu perfume chegar até meu nariz. Ele estava incrivelmente cheiroso. -Estava voltando para a casa quando te vi sentada aqui no banco. – ele me fitou cuidadoso. - E você? O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?

\- Cansei de ficar em casa estudando e vim tomar um pouco de ar. – eu tentava conter minha felicidade por tê-lo ali ao meu lado depois de vários dias que não conversávamos direito. Ergui meu livro para que ele veja. - E resolvi trazer o meu amigo fiel.

\- Também ando estudando muito também. - ele disse. - O vestibular chegando, a final do jogo, as provas, está meio difícil.

Suspirei cansada fitando a grama.

\- Nem me fale. Eu estou estudando que nem uma louca para o vestibular.

\- Relaxa – o fitei e o peguei me olhando -, você é inteligente e com certeza vai passar.

Sorri de leve com o rosto um pouco rubro e tentei mudar o assunto:

\- E você e a Ino... Ahn... Vocês já se resolveram?

Eu sabia que o relacionamento deles não estava muito bom. Mas quem custa eu perguntar e receber a melhor notícia de todas: ele deu o pé na bunda dela. Eu iria amar.

\- Sim. A gente nos entendeu, até a nossa próxima briga. - ele encostou a cabeça no banco enquanto fitava o céu com algumas nuvens. - Ela acha que eu sou fantoche, que ela pode fazer o que bem entende comigo. E eu já estou ficando cansado disso tudo.

\- E por que você não termina com ela de uma vez? Iria poupar fôlego e quem sabe sua vida melhora. – minha voz saiu em tom de brincadeira, mas eu estava jogando a minha, se é que me entende.

\- Não é tão fácil assim como você imagina. Você sabe disso como ninguém. - ele falou me olhando de lado. - Você sabe o que aconteceu da última vez que eu quis terminar com ela.

É eu sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ino fez um tremendo escândalo e até ameaçou de se matar com paracetamol se Sasuke terminar-se com ela. E sem contar que o pai de Sasuke, o senhor Fugaku, aprova o namoro dele com a Ino. Se os dois ficassem juntos, assim mais para frente, poderia houver casamento. A família de Ino é muito prestigiada e rica, o um casamento dos dois, seriam perfeito para unir as duas famílias. Triste, mas essa é a realidade.

\- Eu sei... Desculpa. - murmurei um pouco cabisbaixa.

\- Tudo bem. - ele sussurrou se virando no banco, no modo que ficasse de frente para mim. Atônita com aquele movimente que ele fizera, vi-o levar uma mão até uma mexa de meu cabelo que estava no meu rosto, e o colocou atrás da minha orelha. Aquele pequeno gesto me pegou desprevenida, e corei, sentindo um turbilhão de emoções que fluíam dentro de mim. - Ficou bem melhor assim. - ele deu seu costumeiro sorriso de lado o que me fez eu me derreter todinha mais uma vez.

Como ele era fofo e carinhoso. Sasuke olhava os olhos tão intensamente, que eu tinha receios que ele pudesse ler a minha mente. Meu coração disparou mais ainda, quando seu olhar desviou de meus olhos para minha boca. O meu paizinho, por que ele estava olhando minha boca? Será que ele queria me beijar? Ah não, será que ele percebeu que ela estava rachada? Maldita hora que não coloquei manteiga de cacau, para tirar a rachadura.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem, minhas mãos tremerem, eu acho que estava tremendo. Sasuke estava aproximando seu rosto do meu. Era isso? Sasuke iria me beijar? Meu príncipe, que na verdade é meu vizinho iria me beijar! Então pode ver meu aranhão, vem tirar meu BV. Mas, como felicidade dura pouco e eu sei que sou uma azarada, Sasuke fechou os olhos suspirando pesadamente e afastou seu rosto do meu.

Mas que droga! Sou uma azarada mesmo.

Meu lindo amor se ajeitou no banco erguendo seu corpo para frente e pousando seus braços em suas pernas, fitando a rua.

\- E aí, vai me ver jogando quarta? - ele perguntou sem me olhar.

Acho que estava com cara de tacho.

Sasuke era o capitão do time de futebol do colégio, e quarta-feira era o último jogo da intercolegial. E sexta-feira seria o dia do baile de final de ano. Um baile que com certeza eu não iria. Tentei me recuperar desse pequeno clima que pairou sobre nós e respondi ironicamente:

\- Se você não percebeu senhor esquecido, eu faço parte da banda do colégio. E com certeza eu estarei lá, mesmo se eu não quisesse.

Sasuke bateu a sua mão na testa dando uma risada de leve e me fitou. Fazia muito tempo que eu não o via assim, rindo, o que me deixou meio abobada. O seu sorriso era tão lindo e suave, que poderia iluminar uma cidade inteira.

\- Como eu sou uma anta. - ele disse e eu só balancei a minha cabeça em desaprovação e ri levemente. Sasuke era muito esquecido das coisas, eu sempre falava que ele só não esquecia a cabeça por que ela estava agarrada. - São tantas coisas acontecendo ultimamente, que eu acabei me esquecendo de que você era a estrela da banda.

Dei um, tapa em seu braço, o fazendo gargalhar mais ainda.

\- Bobo.

Ele pegou as minhas duas mãos as segurou fazendo uma cara dramática. Como ele era besta, mas eu amava quando ele estava assim, todo brincalhão.

\- Me perdoe Srta. Sakura, por ter me esquecido de um fato importantíssimo de sua vida. Perdoe-me, se não eu não vou conseguir viver com este fardo.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos, com aquela palhaçada dele. Puxei as minhas mãos delicadamente das dele, me matando internamente por quebrar aquele nosso contato de pele.

\- Eu já falei que você é um bobo? – perguntei fingindo está zangada e ele gargalhou ainda mais.

\- Acabei de escutar isso hoje duas vezes.

Revirei os olhos o vendo acessas suas gargalhadas que me acabou contagiando. Mas o nosso lindo momento foi cortado por uma buzina de um carro. Nós erguemos o olhar para frente encontrando Ino dentro de seu carro Sport vermelho.

\- Bom à gente se ver depois. - Sasuke disse se levantando, e caminhou em direção ao carro estacionado a nossa frente.

\- Tudo bem – murmurei muxa, fitando ele entrando no carro.

\- Meu amor já estava com saudades. – a voz melosa de Ino quase me fez vomitar. Ela o abraçou, olhando diretamente para mim, com um sorriso perverso nos lábios pitados de vermelho, para logo tomar a boca dele com um beijão, que ele o retribuía.

Desviei meu olhar, sentindo meu coração se quebrar aos poucos. Eu sabia que a Ino só estava o beijando assim, para mostrar para mim que Sasuke era dela, e que eu nunca o teria. E o máximo que eu fosse conseguir disso tudo era só minhas fantasias amorosas.

Era difícil ver alguém que a gente ama, com alguém que não dar o valor que a pessoa merece. Por que eu sei que Ino não o ama de verdade como eu amo. Ela só está com ele por status. Sasuke é o garoto mais popular, e ela é a garota mais popular. E juntos, formam "O Casal Perfeito".

Sai dos meus devaneios com o som do carro ganhando movimento e saindo dali, indo embora levando o meu príncipe de cabelos e olhos ônix. Como a vida era difícil para mim.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam deste pequeno diálogo de nosso casal?  
Sasuke demostrou algum interesse na rosada, será que ele está mesmo gostando dela?  
Espero muitos comentários e favoritos ;) Bom, nos vemos semana que vem.  
Beijos ^^


	4. Mais do Que Linda

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Boa leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 – Mais do Que Linda.  
**

 ** _~ Sasuke._**

\- E aí cara, está preparado para o jogo de amanhã? – meu melhor amigo idiota me perguntou.

Era intervalo, Naruto e eu estávamos de pé, pouco afastados dos outros. Eu estava encostado numa parede enquanto dava goles de minha Coca-Cola. Naruto estava ao meu lado, mexendo em seu celular.

\- Eu sempre estou preparado dobe. – minha voz saíra tediosa e cansada.

Era terça-feira e eu queria que chegasse logo o final de semana para dormir o dia inteiro. Esses últimos dias estavam sendo bem puxado, final de ano, final da intercolegial, e sem contar o vestibular, tudo de uma vez. Não vejo a hora de tudo isso acabar, e eu pegar as minhas coisas e morar em Tóquio, onde pretendo cursar a faculdade.

Vi Ino com suas amigas líderes de torcida, metros de distancia de onde eu estava. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam amarrados em seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo. Ela estava de costas para mim, mas ainda podia visualizar suas curvas perfeitas e desejosas. Sentia Ino diferente esses dias. Ela estava mais histérica do que o normal, mas estava distante em alguns assuntos. Não sei o que estava acontecendo, mas iria descobrir.

Depois daquele dia que estava com a Sakura no parque, ela parecia melosa comigo, como antes. Tínhamos nos entendido, da última briga que tivemos, mas voltamos a discutir novamente depois que cheguei a sua casa. Ela gritava dizendo que tinha odiado me ver com a Sakura. Tentei mais uma vez a convencê-la que eu não tinha nada com a Sakura.

Já estava de saco cheio daquilo tudo, não estava mais suportando aquela situação que sempre se repetia. Não iria acabar a minha amizade com a Sakura por causa dela. Conheço Sakura tinha muito tempo. Ela era uma garota legal, que me compreende me escuta, e me dar conselhos. Sakura era muito importante para mim, acho que ela era mais importante que meu próprio pai, que não estava nem aí para nada.

\- Aí teme, a Perola está online. – a voz de Naruto me tirou de meus devaneios.

Olhei para meu amigo clicava todo alegre no celular. Não acreditava que Naruto ainda estava nessa de conquista pela internet. Ele era um doido.

\- Que Perola? – perguntei desinteressado.

Naruto me fitou por um breve momento, e franziu o cenho, voltando sua atenção para o celular.

\- Você presta atenção mesmo no que eu digo né?

Limitei-me a revirar os olhos, e voltei a olhar o movimento do pátio. Naruto continuou:

\- É aquela garota que te falei, naquele dia. Ela se chama Perola.

\- Você não estava com aquela com aquela... – tentei me lembrar do nome. – Qual o nome mesmo?

\- Branquinha. – ele respondeu.

\- Que nome. – murmurei.

\- É claro que não é o nome verdadeiro. O meu nome de identificação é Kyubi.

\- Você é um idiota.

Naruto bufou, guardando o celular.

\- Eu terminei com ela. Ela estava com muito nhenhenhém. Agora estou com a Perola. – ele sorriu. – Ela é incrível cara. Ela é de Tóquio.

\- Você sabe que namoro pela internet é roubada, né? – questionei, vendo o quanto idiota era Naruto. – Essa garota, pode ser um travesti disfarçado ou até mesmo uma velha desdentada.

\- Vira essa boca para lá. A Perola é meiga, e carinhosa. – ele sorriu. – Nós marcamos em nos encontrar quando eu for para Tóquio.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Meu amigo era doido isso sim.

\- Olha a sua vizinha caindo no chão.

Meus olhos seguiam para onde Naruto apontava, vendo minha amiga e vizinha tropeçando, em algo invisível, derrubando sua pilha de livros no chão. Pela quantidade de livros em seus braços, ela tinha acabado de sair da biblioteca.

Alguns alunos a sua volta riam dela, enquanto a mesma desengonçadamente tentava pegar seus livros caídos no chão.

Não gostei de ver esses abutres rirem dela. Odiava quando alguém a maltratava. Sakura era uma flor delicada, que merecia todo o zelo possível. Ao mesmo tempo, que ela era forte, ela era frágil como uma pétala de rosa.

Automaticamente fui até ela, em passos longos e rápidos. Peguei o livro mais afastado dela, percebendo que era aquele que ela sempre li, e cheguei mais perto. Ela estava de joelhos catando os livros e algumas folhas caídas nos chão.

\- Você está bem? - perguntei preocupado, me agachando para ficar na mesma altura que ela.

\- Estou. - sua voz saiu em um sussurro arrastado, tão baixo que mal escutei.

Ela empilhou os livros, e entreguei o seu livro favorito que quanto viu arregalou os olhos e os pegou com a mão trêmula. Estranho.

Fiquei de pé, e ajudei a se levantar. Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos tão verdes como esmeralda, estavam marejados, pela vergonha que tinha passado ao cair no meio do pátio.

\- Obrigada.

\- Hm.

\- Eu sou mesmo uma desastrada. – ela disse baixinho, fitando o chão, envergonhada.

\- Você se machucou? Quer ir para enfermaria?

Ela riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça, negando.

\- Não. – ela me fitou.

Meu coração acelerou, enquanto eu a olhava com mais atenção, fitando cada traço delicado de seu rosto corado e tímido. Alguns fios róseos de seu coque caíam em seu rosto o que a deixava mais delicada. Ela parecia um anjo. Um anjo puro e intocado.

Como eu não percebi antes, como essa garota era assim tão... _Linda?_ Seu rosto era improvido de maquiagem, totalmente natural, e aquilo era fascinante. Sakura não era que bem essas garotas do colégio, toda maquiada com decotes e roupas curtas para chamar a atenção. Sakura era simples, e pratica. Tão delicada como um cristal. Ela não era só uma garota linda, ela era mais do que linda. Ela era _perfeita._

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – tanto eu quanto Sakura, olhamos rapidamente para Ino parada ao nosso lado com uma cara de poucos amigos.

\- Ino.

\- Sim Ino. – disse ela ironicamente. – O que está fazendo com essa garota.

\- Ino não começa com seus chiliques. – estava começando a ficar irritado com ela.

\- Chilique?

\- Eu já estou indo. – disse Sakura Saindo de lá rapidamente.

\- Sakura! – chamei, dei um passo para ir atrás dela, mas Ino me agarrou pelo braço, me fazendo olhar rapidamente para ela. – Me larga!

\- Sabe o que as pessoas estão falando? – a voz de Ino saiu tão fina e estridente que doeu meu ouvido. – Que você está me traindo com a garota mais patética e idiota da cidade. Eu não admito que você tenha algum caso com esse estrupício.

\- Mede suas palavras para falar assim da Sakura. – ralhei, puxando o meu braço de seu aperto. Já tinha chegado em meu limite por hoje. Não iria admitir que Ino falasse aquilo de Sakura. – Ela não é nenhuma vagabunda para você sair falando dela assim.

Ela deu uma rizada irônica, abrindo os braços no ar.

\- Você... – ela me olhou descrente. – Você está apaixonado por ela? Aquela sonsa sempre está no meu caminho.

\- Você está falando coisa com coisa. – senti meu sangue correr mais rápido com a declaração de Ino. – Você está louca.

\- Louco está você, que fica de amizade com aquela esquisita.

\- Eu não sou obrigado a ficar ouvindo isso. – virei meus calcanhares, mas antes de saí escutei Ino dizer:

\- Escolhe. Eu ou ela?

Virei minha cabeça para trás e olhei sua cara vermelha e retorcida pela raiva.

\- Você sabe a resposta.

Virei-me para frente e sai de lá, sem olhar para trás.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem?  
O que acharam desta briga de Ino com Sasuke?  
Comentem, gente pois assim vcs me deixaram feliz.  
Até :)


	5. O Jogo

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Boa leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5 – O Jogo.  
**

 ** _~ Sakura._**

Hoje era quarta-feira, o grande dia da final da nossa escola Konoha High School contra os a escola Hebi. Eu estava vestida com a roupa da banda que era composta por uma calça preta, um blazer vermelho de mangas longas e gola alta, com detalhes em dourado, nos punhos e no meio da roupa, finalizando com um chapéu branco com a aba vermelha, uma fita dourada, que ficava entre a parte de cima e a aba. Minhas mãos seguram dois pratos dourados.

Eu e o restante da banda estávamos num canto, enquanto olhávamos os jogadores de nosso time dando tudo de si, nesta partida acirrada.

Não falei mais com Sasuke depois de ontem, quando ele me ajudou depois da minha "linda demonstração" em publico. Cara como eu podia ser tão desastrada? Naquele momento eu queria me enfiar dentro de um buraco, e nunca mais sair. Mas o meu lindo salvador, me ajudou a colher o meus livros do chão que eu tinha pegado na biblioteca para estudar paras as provas.

Como ele podia ser tão fofo, tão lindo, tão atencioso, tão lindo, tão inteligente, eu já falei que ele era lindo? Eu sei que sou uma boba apaixonada, mas naquele momento quando nossos olhares se encontraram... Sei lá, eu senti alguma coisa de diferente nele. Sasuke estava diferente. Ele fitava os meus lábios e corei quando percebi. Mais uma vez ele me fitava daquele jeito, quando ele me olhou no parque há alguns dias atrás.

Naquela hora, sentia que meu coração fosse sair pela boca a qualquer momento pela boca, de tanto que ele batia. Será que era imaginação minha, ou Sasuke queria me beijar naquele momento? Acho que deveria ser imaginação, pois vamos ser realista; o que Sasuke Uchiha, o garoto mais popular da escola, capitão do time de futebol, lindo, inteligente, gentil, iria querer com uma garota como eu? Sei que sonho demais, que desejo ele para mim desde o dia que o vi, mas uma hora temos que acordar para vida real. E a minha vida real é, uma garota sem graça, sem vida social, sem amigos – tirando meu amor é claro -, que só vive enfurnada em casa estudando.

Eu era uma completa sem sal.

Por que a vida é tão injusta comigo! Por que eu tenho que ser assim? Anormal?

\- Você está passando mal?

Olhei para o garoto ao meu lado, Kiba era seu nome. Ele estava vestido que nem a mim, mas ao invés de pratos que segurava, ele segurava um trombone nas mãos.

\- O quê? – perguntei, sem entender o que ele dizia.

Kiba revirou os olhos, mas voltou a perguntar:

\- Eu perguntei se está passando mal.

\- Não. – franzi o cenho. Aquele garoto era maluco? – Por que está me perguntando isso?

\- Você estava fazendo umas caretas entranhas, parece que está com dor de barriga.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem. Mas que droga, nem quando estou com a minha cabeça no mundo da lua, eu sempre pago mico. Por que eu sou tão azarada?

Ignorei o garoto ao meu lado e comecei a prestar atenção no campo.

O jogo estava empatado dois a dois, só faltavam cinco minutos para acabar o tempo. O nosso time tinham que ser rápidos, e fazer uma jogada mestra para desempatar.

Encontrei Sasuke, com o seu uniforme de jogador, com um bracelete preto no braço, o que indicava que ele era o capitão. O meu amor estava dando tudo de si, e dava para ver que ele estava cansado. A escola Hebi era muito boa, um ótimo adversário para nossa escola.

A alguns metros de distancia onde estava com a banda, estava Ino, vestida com o seu uniforme curtíssimo junto com as outras líderes de torcida. Elas pulavam, balançavam seus pompons, tentavam animar o jogo que estava tenso.

Voltei minha atenção para o campo a tempo quando vi Naruto tomar a bola do adversário que dera mole. O amigo do Sasuke saiu correndo enquanto chutava a bola e desviava de alguns adversários em direção ao gol. Sasuke vinha do lado esquerdo, se aproximou de Naruto que passou a bola para ele, pegando com maestria, e começou a correr com ela, driblando os adversários que estavam o fechando. Naruto o estava o acompanhando, pronto para receber a bola de novamente, e Sasuke o passou. Naruto correu e quando viu que estava sendo fechado mais uma vez, chutou a bola com toda força para Sasuke que recebeu dando uma bicicleta direta para o gol...

\- GOOOOOOOOOL...

O coro foi imenso quando as arquibancadas tremiam de emoção por ter ganhado o campeonato colegial. Eu comemorava junto aos meus colegas de banda enquanto olhava os outros jogadores do nosso time erguer Sasuke no ar.

Eu estava tão feliz por ele ter ganhado, ele trenou muito para isso.

Os seus amigos o colocaram no chão enquanto uma manada de gente corriam em sua direção. Eu era uma dessas manadas que tentava se aproximar, mas estava sendo difícil com toda aquela gente.

Um pouco mais a frente, afastados de todos, enxerguei Ino Yamanaka com um cara ruivo e um pouco mal encarado. Gaara, acho que esse era o seu nome. Era o goleiro do nosso time, e estava perto de mais da Ino. Ele passava uma mão em seu rosto, parecia que a mesma estava gostando, mas estava o repreendendo por causa das pessoas ao redor.

Mas que vadia!

Eu não acreditava que aquela loira desbotada esteja traindo o Sasuke. Eu tinha ouvido alguns rumores que ela e Sasuke brigaram feio ontem depois que saí do pátio. Disseram que Sasuke a deixou, plantada como uma idiota, enquanto a mesma gritava com ele alguma coisa que não entendi.

Poxa, os dois sempre brigavam, e sempre reatavam. Isso não era justo com o Sasuke. Ele não merecia ser traído. Ai que vontade de ir lá e dar uns bons sacodes naquela loira de farmácia. Mas para a minha alegria, vi Sasuke se aproximando deles, pegando os "pombinhos" de surpresa. Do lugar onde eu estava não dava para ouvir a conversa, mas eu sabia que o Sasuke não iria deixar barato.

Sasuke brigava enquanto apontava o dedo na cara de Ino, mas logo o Gaara empurrou a mão do Uchiha para o lado, o que fez o meu amor empurrar Gaara que o empurrou de volta. Ino ficou entre os dois para evitar uma possível briga.

Eu queria ir até lá, mas o assunto não se diz a respeito a mim. Sasuke falou mais alguma coisa, e vi Ino abraçar Gaara que a retribuiu. Sasuke saiu de lá deixando os dois a sós.

O que será que tenha acontecido ali, o namoro dos dois acabou. Mas eu precisava saber se era definitivo, era por isso que estava correndo para onde meu lindo amando estava.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Esse com certeza foi o fim do namoro entre Ino e Sasuke.  
O que vai acontecer quando Sakura encontrar o Sasuke?  
Quero saber suas opiniões.

Até.


	6. Tudo Acabado

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Boa leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6 – Tudo Acabado.  
**

 ** _~ Sasuke._**

O jogo de hoje tinha sido dureza. O time da escola adversária era muito bom, e se nós tivéssemos vacilado um pouco, nós tínhamos levado a pior. Mas deu tudo certo, e aquela jogada que eu tinha feito com Naruto garantiu nossa vitória.

Quando Naruto me mandou aquele passe, eu estava mais que preparado, o recebendo com uma bicicleta que foi em cheio ao gol.

Uma onda de adrenalina invadiu meu corpo, o me que fez sair pelo campo correndo e gritando eufórico pela nossa trabalhosa conquista. Meu último gol antes de me formar no ensino médio.

Arranquei a minha camisa molhada de suor, enquanto corria pelo campo e a girei no ar. Meus amigos de campo me pegaram, e me ergueram no ar, enquanto uma multidão vinha em nossa direção.

Assim que coloram no chão, Naruto veio até mim.

\- MANO NÓS GANHAMOS! - ele agarrou a minha cabeça com as duas mãos.

\- EU SEI PORRA! MAS DA PARA LARAGAR A MINHA CABEÇA? - apesar de meu tom ter saído rude, eu não estava zangado.

\- Foi mal, cara. - ele riu colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça.

\- Hm. Valeu por aquele passe.

Naruto abriu aquele sorrisão, todo animado.

\- Vocês dois foram ótimos. - disse o técnico chegando perto de nós. - O seu passe para o Sasuke foi perfeito, Naruto. Parabéns.

\- Valeu técnico.

\- E Sasuke – ele olhou para mim -, belo gol. Não é atoa que é o capitão.

\- Obrigado.

\- Uma foto para o jornal? - uma garota de coques nos dois lados da cabeça, estava com uma máquina digital se aproximou de nós. Acho que seu nome era Tenten.

Depois que Tenten tirou a foto, olhei em meio à multidão, à procura de uma garota de cabelos rosa, mas o que eu vi eu não tinha gostado nada.

Ino estava num canto afastado, com Gaara.

Meu cenho franziu quando o vi passar a mão em seu rosto, e ela estava deixando. Senti meu sangue subir. Eu não estava de boa com Ino, nós mal nos falamos depois daquele incidente no pátio, mas também não tínhamos terminado.

Ela _ainda_ era a minha namorada.

Caminhei em passos rápidos, e pesados, até aqueles dois. Escutei Naruto me chamando, e perguntando onde eu estava indo, mas apenas ignorei.

Parei ao lado deles, e quando perceberam a minha presença, eles se afastaram bruscamente.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntei olhando de Ino, que estava assustada, para Gaara que estava com aquela cara de deboche, me ilhando superior.

Nunca gostei daquele cara, apesar de sermos do mesmo time. Meu nível de tolerância com ele andava numa corda bamba.

\- Sasuke... - começou Ino, ela estava levemente nervosa.

\- Posso saber o que tanto faz aqui? - quis saber, mas eu já sabia o que estava rolando ali.

Como eu pude ser tão burro em relação daquela ordinária? Ela que sempre me acusava de está a traindo, e ela era que estava me traindo? E não me admiro que seja com aquele vacilão do Gaara.

\- Conta para ele Ino. - começou Gaara olhando para mim, com um sorriso debochado. - Conta para ele que você está comigo agora.

Meu olhar que sustentava o daquele vacilão desviou para Ino que estremeceu.

\- Sasuke... Eu...

\- Não precisa explicar nada. - a interrompi. Eu queria esganá-la por ter me feito de idiota esse tempo todo. - Você sempre me acusava de está te traindo, coisa que nunca fiz. Sempre fui honesto com você. Mas eu era o corno disso tudo. Você que me traia.

\- Olha lá o que você esta falando. - ela começou se exaltando. - Eu nunca te traí. Eu só estou cansada de sempre ficar em segundo plano quando aquela garota patética estava por perto.

Ri sarcasticamente e ela continuou:

\- E ainda quer que eu engula que você nunca teve nada com aquela sonsa de cabelos rosa? Poupe-me.

\- EU NUNCA TIVE NADA COM A SAKURA, PORRA! ENFIA ESSA MERDA DE UMA VEZ NA SUA CABEÇA - aponte para cara dela, totalmente puto. - Mas me arrependo de não ter feito. Pelo menos ela não é uma vadia.

\- Olha como fala da minha mina Uchiha.

Gaara empurrou minha mão para o lado bruscamente. E minha ira explodiu. O empurrei bruscamente, e ele quase que perdeu o equilíbrio, e me empurrou logo em seguida.

\- Ficou maluco seu animal?

\- Maluco vai ser o meu soco nesta sua cara, seu vacilão de merda. - ralhei avançando para acabar com aquele idiota, mas Ino se pôs em nossa frente, nos impedindo.

\- PAREM COM ISSO! Estão chamando a atenção de todos.

\- POIS QUE CHAMEM! – gritei olhando para ela. - Pelo menos todos verão a vadia que você é.

\- Fala isso de novo da minha namorada que eu arrebento você seu bosta. – Gaara ralhou tentando avançar para cima de mim.

Ri sarcasticamente e dei um passo para trás.

\- Não vale a pena brigar por porcaria. Vocês se merecem. - virei meus calcanhares e sai de lá o mais rápido que pude.

Eu estava com muita raiva, mas não raiva de ciúmes, e sim por eu ter bancado o idiota esse tempo todo. Eu queria matar a Ino, por ter me feito de trouxa, e Gaara, por ter sido tão cínico. Eu já não ia muito com a cara dele, e agora, eu não o suportava.

Sai do campo com a cabeça fervendo. Entrei no estacionamento iluminado pelas luzes azuis dos refletores. Deveria ser quase oito da noite.

Chutei a grade que dividia o estacionamento com o pátio da escola, descontando a minha raiva.

 _Burro._

Eu era um burro.

Um idiota.

Aproximei da grade e apoiei minhas mãos nela, abaixando a minha cabeça, tentando me controlar. Eu queria voltar lá e arrebentar a cara daquele imbecil. Queria destroçar aquele sorrisinho debochado que tanto me irritava.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro, e com toda fúria, virei meu corpo totalmente para frente, e cego de raiva não consegui ver quem era.

\- O QUE É PORRA! - gritei com tanta força, eu pensava que era Naruto que tinha vindo atrás de mim ou a vadia da Ino. Mas me enganei, enquanto eu olhava o rosto assustado de Sakura. - Sakura?

\- Sou eu. - sua voz saíra um pouco trêmula, enquanto ela dava dois passos para trás.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei profundamente, tentando me acalmar.

\- Desculpa. - abri os olhos a vendo me olhar. Ela parecia acanhada em se aproximar. - Eu pensei que fosse outra pessoa.

\- Tudo bem. - ela sussurrou, e deu um passo para frente. - Você está em?

Ri sarcasticamente, encostando as costas na cerca, olhando para o céu enublado.

\- Eu pareço bem?

\- Não. - murmurou. - E-eu vi de longe o que aconteceu. Você e a...

\- Não termine de falar o nome daquela vadia. - a interrompi grosseiramente, mas me arrependi amargamente quando vi seu olhar magoado. Algo se quebrou dentro de mim quando falei assim com ela.

Eu estava puto, e estava descontando na pessoa errada, na pessoa que era a mais importante para mim.

Dei alguns passos até parar em sua frente, e abracei, enterrando o meu rosto em seu pescoço. Aquele cheiro floral me embriagava, e aos poucos me acalmava. Senti suas mãos rodearem a minha cintura, e a apertei mais contra mim.

\- Me desculpe. – murmurei, minha voz saíra abafada. - Eu sou um idiota. Acabei descontando a minha raiva em você

\- Tudo bem. E-eu entendo.

A apertei mais contra mim. Queria que aquele abraço durasse para sempre. Aquele cheiro dela era bom, e o que mais estava me deixando louco, eram as suas mãos nas minhas costas nuas. Pois estava ainda sem a camisa, e nem sabia onde havia parado.

Nós separamos, e olhando para ela comecei a falar:

\- Eu sou um otário.

Ela agarrou meu rosto com as suas duas mãos, me fazendo olhá-la os olhos. Aquilo tinha me pegado um pouco desprevenido.

\- Você não é, nem um pouco. Aquela lá que não sabe a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Muitas garotas queriam um cara como você ao seu lado.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não quero mais saber de namorada por um bom tempo.

Ela abaixou o olhar para o chão. Parecia entristecida.

Não entendia o porquê de ela ficar assim. A minha vontade era agarrá-la, cuidar dela para que nada de mal a acontecesse.

Sakura era a garota mais incrível que eu já conheci. Só ela que me entende, só ela que está sempre comigo nos momentos mais difíceis. Eu não sei como minha vida seria se ela não estivesse mais perto de mim. Eu não consigo mais viver sem aquela garota. Eu estava... Completamente apaixonado por ela.

Fui tolo o bastante, para não perceber que o que sentia por ela, não era uma simples amizade. Eu há amava esse tempo todo, desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Levei minha mão até seu queixo, e o ergui para cima, fazendo aqueles olhos tão verdes e brilhantes, como uma pedra brilhante, fitarem os meus. Seu rosto era delicado como uma boneca, seus cabelos estranhamente cor-de-rosa, e seu jeito destrambelhado, certinho e tímido tinha me pegara de jeito.

Fitei sua boca levemente vermelha, que contrastava com o rosto corado. Eu queria beijá-la. Queria saber o sabor de sua boca contra a minha. Mas eu tinha certo receio dela não sentir o mesmo que eu. Eu tinha receios de sua rejeição. Não queria ficar sem a minha amiga. Não podia me arriscar a esse ponto, eu não iria aguentar perdê-la, pois não iria conseguir lidar com aquela perda importante para mim, depois de minha mãe.

Afastei-me dela, sentindo meu coração tão acelerado, que conseguia ouvi-lo. Sakura olhou para os lados, parecia constrangida.

\- Eu preciso ficar sozinho. - virei-me, ficando de costas para ela.

\- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou hesitante. - Você não perece muito bem.

\- Não se preocupe. Vou ficar bem. Só preciso esfriar a cabeça.

Silêncio.

\- Tudo bem. Quando você estiver melhor e quiser conversar, você sabe onde me achar.

Virei meu rosto para olhá-la. E eu nunca a vi mais linda naquele uniforme vermelho da banda. Ela segurava o chapéu nas mãos.

\- Eu sei. - tentei sorri. - Você é uma ótima amiga. A melhor.

Nunca uma palavra saíra com o gosto tão amargo. E odiei-me por dizer aquilo.

Ela sorriu, parecia desconcertada.

\- Vo-cê também um ótimo amigo. Melhor amigo. – seus olhos brilhavam. Aquilo eram lágrimas? - Tchau.

\- Tchau.

Ela saiu rapidamente, não ousou nem uma vez olhar para trás. Acompanhei todo o seu trajeto com meu olhar, até perdê-la de vista.

Suspirei pesadamente. Eu me sentia um lixo.

 _Melhor amigo._

Era isso que ela me considerava, um amigo. Acho que eu fizera bem em não beijá-la. Evitei perder a pessoa que mais amo. Suspirei.

Como eu sou um azarado.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

Sasuke percebeu agora que Ino não valia nada mesmo, né?  
Tadinho, pensando que a Sakura somente o vê como amigo kkkk como o nosso lindo casal é enrrolado mesmo ^^  
Comentem gente e favoritem também.  
Até :)


	7. Ir ou Não Ir

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Boa leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7 – Ir ou Não Ir.  
**

 ** _~ Sakura._**

Hoje era sexta à noite, o dia do baile. Eu estava no meu quarto, sentada em minha cama, rodeada com um monte de livros espalhado. Estava estudando para o vestibular que seria semana que vem, e não tinha um pingo de vontade de ir ao baile de despedida. E mesmo que eu quisesse ir, eu não tinha par. Quem iria querer levar uma garota nerd e patética, que nem eu ao baile? O único jeito era sossegar o meu facho, e estudar, para conseguir uma bolsa na melhor universidade de Tóquio.

Sai de meus pensamentos melancólicos, com duas batidas na minha porta, e depois a maçaneta fora girada, e a porta aberta, revelando minha mãe.

\- Querida.

\- Oi mãe. - me ajeitei na cama, e ela entrou no quarto e fechando a porta.

\- Você não vai mesmo para o baile? - ela perguntou, sentando na beirada da cama, me olhando. - Filha é o baile de despedida. É até crime perdê-lo.

\- Sinto muito mãe. - minha voz saiu como um miado, de tão baixa.

Não estava a fim, de ir ao baile e pagar mico, por ser a única garota sem par.

Minha mãe, com todo carinho do mundo tinha comprado um vestido lindo para eu usar neste dia. Ela sonhava no dia quando meu par chegasse para me buscar, e ela tiraria uma foto de nós dois para guardar de lembrança. Uma lembrança de sua única filha. Eu.

Fico triste por decepcioná-la. Mamãe não sabe que eu era a fracassada, a nerd esquisita da escola. Ela não tinha a mínima ideia de que eu era ignorada pelos alunos, e que minha única amizade, era o garoto que mora ao lado de minha casa. Não gosto de envolvê-la nos meus problemas, e muito menos em assuntos bobos, como os meus, diante dos problemas que ela vinha passando com o papai.

Me dói o jeito quando ela ficou quando eu disse que não iria ao baile, e que o vestido que ela tinha comprado para mim, seria devolvido.

\- Mãe me desculpe, não quero te deixar triste, mas eu não tenho par. Ninguém me convidou para o baile. Se eu for, serei motivo de zoação.

\- Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. - sua cara estava indignada. - Eu não criei uma filha medrosa.

\- Mãe...

\- Não. - ela me interrompe. - Eu sempre sonhei no dia quando você vestiria um vestido lindo para o baile final. O último baile da escola, antes de ir para faculdade. Não me decepcione filha.

\- Não dar mãe. O vestibular é semana que vem. Tenho que estudar dobrado, você sabe que é meu sonho entrar numa boa universidade de medicina. E as chances são poucas, e é por isso que tenho que esforçar mais.

\- Querida, mas tudo de mais é menos. Você estar estudando para este vestibular mês antes. Você está mais do que craque. Vai se dá bem sim na prova. Sei disso por que você é minha filha. - ela pegou minha mão, e me olhou tênue. - E sei que você vai passar em primeiro lugar.

Senti meus olhos marejarem. Minha mãe era tudo para mim, e sabia como me deixar bem nas situações de desespero. Sabia que ela só queria que eu me divertisse.

Ela se levantou da cama e foi até meu guarda-roupa. Tirou o vestido bege que ela tinha comprado. Depositou-lhe delicadamente nas costas da cadeira, que ficava em frente a minha escrivaninha do computador.

\- Para caso você mudar de ideia. - ela se virou para mim. - Não ligue para que os outros vão falar. O importante é se divertir, e acima de tudo ser você mesma.

Mamãe se aproximou de mim e beijou minha testa.

\- Te amo querida.

\- Também te amo, mãe. - sorri minimamente. - Obrigada.

Mamãe sorriu antes de sair do quarto. Suspirei e fitei o vestido lindo.

\- Isso não é para mim.

Ouvi um ruído vindo do quarto vizinho, e voltei minha atenção para a janela, vendo meu vizinho, Sasuke, arrumado para o baile.

Ele estava vestido com um smoking preto, sem a gravata, o que o deixava lindo e sexy. Ele estava sentado em sua cama enquanto calçava os seus sapatos

Eu não falava com ele desde quarta à noite, depois do jogo, onde garantiu a vitória para a escola. Fiquei imensamente feliz quando soube pela boca dele, que ele tinha acabado o namoro com a nojenta da Ino. Eu sentia meu intimo pular de alegria, mas estava triste por vê-lo tão transtornado, com o termino. Acho que ele ainda gostava dela, e a traição deveria ter mexido muito com ele.

Aquilo me destruía aos poucos, pois era difícil ver alguém que a gente ama sofrer por alguém que não dar o seu valor. Eu tinha vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo e dizer tudo o que eu sentia, dizer para ele não esquentar com alguém que não o merecia, pois eu esta ali. Todinha para ele.

Mas diante daquele transtorno todo, uma coisa estranha acontecera. Ele ficou me olhando tão intensamente que sentia minhas pernas tremerem. Naquela hora, por um milésimo de segundo, imaginei que Sasuke pudesse corresponder os meus sentimentos. Senti que ele também me _amava._

Mas como eu era uma azarada, era tudo fruto da minha imaginação fracassada. Sasuke tinha se afastado tão rápido, como ele tinha se aproximado. E a prova disso era que ele estava me evitando. Aquilo me doía.

Do outro lado da janela, vi que ele estava terminando de calçar os sapatos e olhou em minha direção. Meu coração aqueceu quando vi um pequeno sorriso sair de seus lábios. Como ele era lindo.

Ele caminhou até sua escrivaninha, que ficava abaixo da janela, se sentou na cadeira e começou a escrever algo. Segundos depois ele ergueu a folha de caderno para mim.

 ** _Você Vai Hoje À Noite?_**

Ele se referia ao baile.

Peguei meu caderno que estava em cima da cama, abri numa página em branco e comecei a escrever com a minha caneta hidracor preta. Ergui a folha logo em seguida para ele.

 ** _Não, Estou Estudando._**

Sasuke voltou a escrever novamente, depois de ler o que eu tinha escrito. Ergueu o papel para mim.

Olhei para seu rosto, antes de ler. Ele estava sério.

 _ **Eu Queria Que Você Fosse.**_

Despois que li, encarei a sua expressão séria novamente, enquanto processava aquelas palavras.

Ele quer que eu vá? Mas por quê?

Eu estava confusa, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Aliás, não sabia o que estava acontecendo mais. Aquela situação tinha se tornado uma enorme bola de neve, que eu não conseguia mais controlar. Aquilo me deixava desesperada, e confusa.

Vi Sasuke se levantar da cadeira, de repente e sair do quarto, depois que apagou a luz.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei olhando para a janela do quarto escuro de meu vizinho. Meu coração batia tão forte, pelo simples fato dele ter falado comigo, mesmo que tinha sido por bilhete de janelas. Se minha cabeça estava confusa, agora estava dando um nó. Só aquele fato de Sasuke querer que eu fosse ao baile, tinha mexido comigo, pois no fundo sabia que ele se preocupava comigo.

Olhei para o vestido pousado em cima da cadeira. _O que eu faço? Vou ou não vou ao baile?_

Fechei os olhos, e suspirei pesadamente.

O que eu faço? Preciso desesperadamente de uma luz.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

Pessoal o que acharam?  
Muito clichê, né? Bom, nos vemos semana que vem.  
beijos ^^


	8. Desavensas

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá meus lindos, como vão?

Novo capítulo para vcs, e quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos, e quero dizer que a fanfic estpa na reta final e que a segunda temporada está chegando.

Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8 – Desavensas.  
**

 ** _~ Sasuke._**

Por que a coisa não acontece do jeito que nós imaginamos? Eu tinha demorado muito tempo para perceber que eu era completamente apaixonado pela a minha vizinha. Eu era um burro. Como eu não tinha percebido que eu amava o jeito como ela falava, o jeito como ela imaginava o seu futuro. Amava os cabelos rosados, e lisos. Aqueles olhos verdes e grandes, que sempre me deixava hipnotizado. Amava o seu modo engraçado quando ela dançava em frente ao espelho vestida com pijamas esquisitos e com uma escola de cabelos nas mãos ou um vidro de desodorante aerosol, imitando um microfone enquanto dublava.

Amava aquele jeito maluquinha que ela só fazia quando estava perto de mim. Como eu não tinha percebido o jeito como meu coração batia quando ela estava por perto, ou o quanto as minhas mãos soavam quando ela sorria para mim?

Eu tinha perdido muito tempo, com garotas que não me conhecia direito, que sempre me enxergava como um cara popular e capitão do time de futebol. Não tinha interesse em conhecer o verdadeiro Sasuke, coisa que Sakura sabia de trás para frente e de frente para trás.

Eu sabia que ela só me via como um grande amigo, e ela me deixou isto bem claro no dia da final do jogo, o dia que eu tinha ficado solteiro novamente. Eu já tinha percebido que eu a amava, e naquele momento eu queria mostrá-la o quanto eu a queria, mas eu tinha medo dela me rejeitar, e o pior, eu perder a sua amizade.

Hoje era o dia do baile, e eu já estava arrumado, com o smoking preto que eu tinha alugado de última hora, só não tinha colocado aquela gravata borboleta, pois ninguém merece. O baile era formal. Naruto tinha vindo aqui mais cedo e me obrigado a ir. Eu não estava muito a fim de ir, e além do mais eu não tinha par, e Naruto também não. Então nós só iriamos só para zoar e nos divertir.

Vi minha vizinha em seu quarto, vestida com aqueles pijamas de ursinho, sentada no meio da cama rodeada por livros. Completamente estudando para o vestibular da próxima semana. Eu também estava estudando para o vestibular e mal a vi depois do jogo.

Apesar de ela estar com aquela roupa, os cabelos presos em coque e pouco bagunçados, e óculos na cara, ela estava simplesmente linda. Senti meu coração acelerar quando meu olho fitou os dela de longe.

Começamos a nos falar por mensagem, esse era o nosso código secreto. Perguntei se ela iria ao baile, e eu me odiei por não convidá-la a tempo. Sabia que Sakura era uma garota caseira que nunca namorou. Sabia que ela nunca iria ao baile se alguém não a convidasse. Mas mesmo assim senti uma pontinha de esperança que ela fosse, mas ela não iria.

Fiquei decepcionado com isso, e quando fui fechar o caderno uma folha destacada tinha saído do padrão das outras. Tirei-a rapidamente e vi o que estava escrito. Naquela hora eu tive vontade de levantar aquela folha e mostrar o que eu sentia por ela. Mas eu era um covarde e não mostrei.

Sakura ainda me fitava confusa depois de minha última mensagem, onde mostrava o quanto eu queria que ela fosse. Aquilo tinha sido um convite para o baile.

Dobrei a folha e quatro e coloquei dentro do meu bolso da calça. Não olhei para trás quando desliguei a luz e fechei o quarto. Não sabia por que eu iria levar aquele pedaço de papel, mas não me imporei e levaria assim mesmo.

Desci as escadas, colocando meu celular no meu bolso de trás. Vi meu irmão Itachi deitado no sofá, todo largadão, com uma latinha de cerveja com canudinho na mão, e um saco enorme de batatas fritas no colo, enquanto enchia a mão delas e jogava na boca. A televisão estava ligada, onde estava passando futebol. Apenas revirei os olhos.

\- PORRA, CARALHO! - Itachi levantou num rompante deixando algumas batatinhas cair no chão, depois que viu o jogador de seu time tinha levado falta. - JUIZ FILHO DA PUTA. CAOLHO DO CARALHO QUE NÃO VÊ NADA DIREITO.

\- Itachi, se você não percebeu, nó temos vizinhos. - disse calmamente terminando de descer as escadas.

Ele olhou para mim e arqueou a sobrancelha, chupando o canudinho da sua cerveja. Como meu irmão era infantil. Até hoje ele tomava Nescau no café da manhã, e a geladeira só tem Danoninho daqueles Chambinho que ele comia antes de dormir.

\- E aí garanhão? Pensei que não iria ao baile?

\- Mudei de ideia.

Ele sorriu, se jogando no sofá.

\- Vai com a vizinha da frente? Pois que eu saiba, vocês e a Ino não estão mais juntos...

\- Que conversa é essa?

Tanto eu e Itachi olhamos para meu pai que vinha da cozinha. Ele não estava vestido formalmente, e sua cara estava séria enquanto ele parava na sala de frente para mim.

\- Você terminou com a Ino? - ele voltou a perguntar.

Olhei para Itachi, lançando meu olhar raivoso. Ele apenas desviou o olhar do meu com aquela cara deslavada para seu jogo na televisão. Ele sabia que tinha falado demais. Fazia dois dias que eu tinha terminado com a Ino e meu pai não sabia. Ele presava o meu namoro com aquela vadia, pois assim as famílias tanto a Yamanaka quanto a Uchiha, juntaria as empresa formando um grande império, quando eu e Ino nos casarmos. Mas eu tinha acabado de estragar os seus planos, e não tinha alguma possibilidade de voltar para ela.

Olhei para meu pai que estava parado me olhando com aquele olhar sério. Sustentei seu olhar e disse com a voz firme:

\- Terminei sim.

Sua testa franziu mais, enquanto via suas narinas se delatar quanto ele respirava e inspirava fortemente, mostrando o quanto ele estava irritado com aquela situação.

\- O que você tem na cabeça de terminar com a filha de Inoichi? Esqueceu que estou tentando fechar um negócio importante com aquela família? Como você quer a nossa empresa progride com a sua irresponsabilidade?

Eu não podia acreditar no que meu pai havia falado. Tudo para ele era aquela maldita empresa de merda. Ele não ligava para os próprios filhos. Ele não estava nem aí para que eu queria ou não. Tudo tinha que ser do jeito dele.

\- COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE COM UMA GAROTA QUE FICA ME TRAINDO PELOS CANTOS COM OUTRO?

\- ELA TE TRAIU POR QUE A CULPA COMPLETAMENTE FOI SUA QUE NÃO SABE FAZER NADA DIREITO!

Senti o sangue ferver e subir para minha cabeça, e avancei para cima daquele cara, mas Itachi se me conteve, me segurando por trás.

\- ME LARCA ITACHI!

\- JÁ CHEGA DISSO TUDO! VAMOS PARAR POR AQUI! - meu irmão gritou, enquanto botava força para me imobilizar.

Eu estava com ódio, olhando para aquele homem que me fitava com a mesma intensidade. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou tentando se acalmar, quando os abriu me olhou.

\- Tudo bem. - ele disse mais calmo. - Não precisamos nos exaltar. Você vai à casa dos Yamanaka e vai pedir desculpas a Ino. Se precisar implore para que ela volte para você.

Arregalei os olhos, não acreditando no que eu tinha ouvido. Eu não tinha escutado aquilo. Eu não escutei aquilo.

Soltei uma rizada sarcástica e finalmente consegui me soltar de Itachi, me afastando um pouco.

\- Você quer que eu me humilhe para aquela vagabunda?

\- Olha o respeito com a garota. - ele me repreendeu. - Ela vai ser sua futura esposa.

\- Qual é a parte, que eu _terminei_ como ela você não entendeu? - eu me segurei pra não avançar nele novamente. - Nem fudendo irei atrás dela.

\- Moleque prepotente. - sua voz saiu mais alta do que devia. - Eu passo dias e dias trabalhando para dar boa vida para você e esse vadio aí que não presta para nada. - ele olhou para Itachi brevemente voltando a olha para mim - E quando peço um favor para mim é isso que eu ganho? Desgosto?

\- Eu não sou nenhum vadio, pai. - Itachi disse com a testa franzida. - Eu estou estudando e estagiando se você não sabe.

Ele riu descrente e totalmente debochado.

\- Aquela merda que você está fazendo, você chama de profissão? Eu construí um império para serem administrados por vocês no futuro, e os dois desperdiçam tudo por profissãozinha de quinta.

\- Desde quando engenharia civil é profissão de quinta? - Itachi estava se zangando, e olha que Itachi é pura calma.

\- Desde quando eu não criei um filho para ficar passeando em monitoramento de trabalho de pedreiro!

Meu pai era inacreditável, e não estava com saco para aquilo. Não queria estragar a minha noite mais do que já estava estragada, escutando aquelas baboseiras daquele cara. Dei as costas para ele e em passos rápidos abri a porta em um rompante escutando os chamado de meu pai, mas ignorei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Minha cabeça latejava, sentia meu sangue correr mais rápido. Eu não via a hora de me mudar para Tóquio, iria prestar vestibular para a faculdade de lá. Longe de Konoha, longe de meu pai e sua ganancia.

Entrei no carro e sai catando pneu.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei rondando pelas vias sem rumo, mas eu precisava esfriar a cabeça. Meu celular tocava de cinco e cinco minutos e sabia que era Naruto. Não atendi nenhuma ligação, e fui em direção ao colégio.

Vinte minutos depois estacionei o carro, e sai. Vários alunos estavam do lado de fora, e outros chegando. Caminhei para dentro do salão passando pelo pessoal. Várias pessoas me cumprimentavam, algumas meninas tentavam chamar minha atenção, completamente já estavam sabendo sobre o termino do meu namoro com a Ino. Ignorei e continuei caminhando pelos pessoais. Encontrei Naruto encostado numa mesa grande e retangular onde ficavam os docinhos e os salgadinhos. Ele estava com um copo de ponche bebendo, ele se ajeitou assim que me viu se aproximando.

\- Porra teme, pensei que não viria. Te liguei um milhão de vezes.

\- Eu vi suas ligações.

\- E por que não me atendeu? - ele perguntou. - Pensei que iria me dar um bolo.

Algumas garotas olharam para nós e começaram a cochichar.

\- Dobe dar para parar com esta viadagem? As pessoas estão olhando estranho para nós.

O idiota acabou se mancando e se aprumou direito enquanto se virava para pegar mais daqueles docinhos na mesa.

\- Eu não sei você, mas eu sou espada.

\- Imbecil. - peguei um daqueles copos descartáveis e me servi de ponche.

\- Vai me falar o que aconteceu?

Dei um gole da bebida, mas ligo fiz careta. Troço ruim.

\- Meu pai.

\- O que tem ele?

\- Não quero falar sobre isso. Estou tentando esquecer. - ele olhou para mim. - Agora mais do que nunca quero sair daquela casa.

\- Seu pai sabe que você vai prestar vestibular para a faculdade de Tóquio?

\- Claro que não. Ele só saberá no dia quando estiver metendo o pé.

Naruto riu ao meio daquela música alta. Acho que era Avici.

\- Ele vai pirar cara.

Olhei para ele.

\- Aquele esquema de dividir o apartamento ainda está de pé?

Naruto tinha um pequeno apartamento que tinha ganhado de seu padrinho antes de morrer. E ele tinha me chamado para ficar lá quando fosse cursar a faculdade, nós iriamos dividir a despesa.

\- Claro, eu já falei com os meus pais e eles concordaram de ir lar comigo dar uma olhada na estrutura de lá antes de mandar minhas coisas. Mas o apartamento está todo imobilizado, mas é pequeno.

\- Não importa. Tudo o que quero é vazar de Konoha.

Sentiria muita falta da Sakura, mas eu já estava chegando ao meu limite. Mas pelo que eu sabia ela iria prestar vestibular para a faculdade de Tóquio também. Quem sabe...

\- Cara, olha quem está vindo ali.

Olhei para onde Naruto apontava, e quase não acreditei no que vi. De onde eu estava dava para ver direitinho a entrada do salão. Senti os batimentos de o meu coração acelerar com a visão maravilhosa de Sakura Haruno.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam deste capítulo?  
Foi um pouco tenso, né?  
O pai do Sasuke ainda vai dar problema para o futuro, mas isso é só na segunda temporada.  
Sasuke ficou deslumbrado com a visão que teve de nossa rosada.  
O próximo é a versão dela.  
Espero muitos comentários.  
Bjs.


	9. Baile - Parte 1

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá meus lindos, como vão?

Estou muito feliz que vcs estejam gostando da fanfic e quero avisar que vai ter segunda temporada e este é o ante-penúltimo capítulo.

Espero que gostem, pois esse capítulo ficou fofo, pois eu achei.

Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9 – Baile Parte - 1  
**

 ** _~ Sakura._**

Ainda sentada em minha cama, atordoada em meus pensamentos confusos, olhei mais uma vez para o quarto escuro de meu vizinho. Estava com a lembrança de seu último bilhete dizendo que queria que eu fosse ao baile.

Ele queria que eu fosse.

 _Eu._

Minha respiração estava acelerada e sentia meu corpo agitado. Por muito tempo eu vivi recatada ao meu canto, sendo motivos de piadas de outras pessoas por meu jeito nerd de ser. Nunca fui uma garota vaidosa como as outras garotas de minha idade. Eu era desleixada comigo mesmo. Enquanto as outras meninas gastavam dinheiro com maquiagem, roupas e sapatos, eu gastava dinheiro com livros de romance. Enquanto as garotas saíam para as balada com seus namorados ou ficante, eu ficava presa dentro de casa, sentada no sofá assistindo P.S Eu Te amo ou Marley e Eu. Eu era uma garota patética e sem sal, que não tinha uma vida social.

Nunca tive um namorado e muito menos beijei na boca. Mas eu esperava no fundo do meu ser que o meu primeiro fosse Sasuke, o meu vizinho mais legal e melhor amigo.

Não sei se algum dia ele iria olhar para mim e vê uma garota diferente desta do que eu sou. Mas eu sempre ficava imaginando enquanto estava deitada em minha cama escrevendo em meu diário como esse dia poderia ser quando e Sasuke percebesse que gosta um pouquinho de mim. Não sei se haveria outro que ocupasse o meu seu lugar no meu coração, por que para mim o meu coração era todo dele.

 _Droga!_

Porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil e complicado? Porque nada podia ser do jeito como nós imaginávamos?

Uma vez, mamãe disse que a vida era cheia de surpresas, e quando você menos espera as coisas se encaixam de um jeito especial. Mas para que isto aconteça, nós tínhamos que dar o primeiro passo, pois nada neste mundo acontece do nada. Nós também tínhamos que fazer a nossa parte.

Será que eu podia aplicar isso em minha situação? Será que as coisas ainda não deram certo para mim, por que eu tinha que dar o primeiro passo?

Meu coração começou a bater forte, enquanto me levantei da cama desajeitadamente, deixando um caderno cair no chão, mas não me importei.

Corri até a janela fechada, e olhei para o outro lado, especialmente o quarto dele. Não havia ninguém, mas algo lá fora tinha me chamado a atenção. Vi Sasuke indo até seu carro estacionado na rua, em passos pesados onde entrou e saiu.

Suspirei.

Pensei em gritar para ele, mas não fiz. Como eu era covarde.

Andei de um lado para o outro mordendo a minha unha do dedão. Parei quando meu olhar focou o vestido lindo que mamãe tinha comprado para min que estava pousado em cima de minha dadeira do computador.

Caminhei até ele, levando minha mão até o tecido delicado. O peguei o fitando. Coloquei-o sobre o meu corpo, e me vi no espelho de meu guarda roupa. Eu era uma garota sem graça num vestido lindo de princesa.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu não podia ficar me escondendo a vida inteira, como um ratinho na toca. Sasuke estava livre, não havia mais Ino em sua vida. Ele havia deixado claro que me queria no baile. Não podia mais ficar fugindo como uma covarde. Eu tinha que dar o primeiro passo, abrir uma porta para que assim as coisas pudessem fluir com naturalidade. Eu tinha que arriscar, para conseguir o que eu queria, mesmo que isso custe a minha amizade com Sasuke. Eu tinha medo de ficar sem ele, mas eu queria ter ele só para mim. Eu queria o seu amor.

Eu tinha que ser forte. Eu iria me declarar para ele. Iria dizer que eu era a pessoa certa para ficar em seu lado. A pessoa que o conhece e que quer o vê-lo feliz. Sei que não sou essas coisas, e que Sasuke era muita coisa para meu caminhãozinho, mas meu coração estava fervendo por dentro. Não iria pensar mais nas consequências e iria agir de acordo com que o meu coração mandava.

\- MAE! - chamei em alto som. Eu tinha que me arrumar, e nada mais do que uma mãe para me ajudar. - MÃE!

Dois minutos depois minha mãe aparece em meu quarto ofegante e me olhando preocupada.

\- Sakura? O que aconteceu minha filha? - ela colocava uma mão no peito, tentando controlar a respiração ofegante. Completamente ela subiu correndo as escadas.

\- Me ajuda a me arrumar para o baile? - minha voz saíra baixa e tímida.

\- Baile? - ela me olhava agora percebendo o vestido em minhas mãos. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto. - O que a fez mudar de ideia?

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem rosadas e olhei para o chão, envergonhada.

\- Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. - falei baixinho, e a olhei. Ela ainda estava sorrindo. Aquilo para minha mãe devia ser música para seus ouvidos. Ela sempre sonhou em me ver com um vestido de baile, principalmente esse que era o último do colegial. - A senhora me ajuda?

\- É claro, minha filha. - ela se aproximou pegando o vestido de minhas mãos e o colocando delicadamente em minha cama cheia de livros. Ela se virou para mim. - Vamos ao trabalho?

Sorri assentindo com a cabeça. Mamãe me abraçou, dizendo o quanto me amava. Depois fui ao banheiro no corredor e tomei um banho rápido. Dez minutos depois voltei para o quarto e sequei os meus cabelos com a toalha. Mamãe terminou de secar os meus cabelos com o secador enquanto o enrolava com a escova, deixando-os ondulados. Eles eram longos e batiam em minha cintura.

Mamãe foi em seu quarto e pegou seu estojo de maquiagem, já que eu não tinha. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu me maquiava. O máximo de maquiagem que coloquei fora só um brilho labial incolor de menta e que colocava em tempos frios onde meus lábios ficavam rachados. Mamãe passou o pó depois o blush nas maças para que ficassem rosadas. Depois foi a vez da sombra, o delineador, rímel, e por fim um batom rosado em meus lábios.

Levantei-me da cadeira e tirei a toalha em meu corpo, peguei o vestido postado na cama e o coloquei, com a minha mãe me ajudando. Ele coube perfeitamente em mim. Passei a mão em meu busto descendo até a cintura, num modo de assentar o vestido em mim.

\- Minha filha, você está linda! - mamãe me olhava encantada com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Estou? - perguntei curiosa com o meu estado.

\- Olhe você mesma.

Caminhei até o espelho de meu guarda-roupa, e levei um leve susto quando vi a imagem de uma garota belíssima refletida. Minha pele estava perfeita como uma porcelana, meus olhos verdes estavam destacados com o rímel preto a sombra branca e rosa e brilhosa, minha boca rosada pelo batom. Meus cabelos rosados estavam soltos e ondulados, jogados para um lado.

Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, eu me senti... _Linda._

Vi a imagem de minha mãe atrás de mim, suas mãos estavam em meus ombros enquanto sorria satisfeita com o seu trabalho.

\- Linda. Você está linda filha.

\- Nem estou acreditando que sou eu refletida no espelho. - minha voz saíra baixa.

Ela sorriu apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro.

\- Pois acredite. Você é assim, minha filha. Só estava escondidinha. - ela soltou uma pequena risada. - Você vai com alguém?

Meu coração deu um pulo, e virei-me para ela, que se afastou um passo para trás.

\- Não... Quer dizer... Bom... Eu vou encontrar com a pessoa lá. - gaguejei sentindo minhas mãos soares e tremerem de nervosismo.

Mamãe me olhou, avaliando o meu estado, e prendia um sorriso.

\- Isso tem alguma coisa haver com certo garoto, que mora ao lado.

Senti meu rosto queimando, e soube que estava corando.

\- Mãe!

\- O que foi filha? Pensa que eu não percebo o jeito como você fica quando está perto dele? - corei mais ainda. - E sabe o que eu acho? Ele é um bom garoto, gosto dele.

Não sabia o que falar. Eu sentia muita vergonha de falar certas coisas com minha mãe. Sempre quando ela tocava em assuntos de namoro e outras coisas, eu sempre desviava do assunto ou colocava alguma conversa no meio. Sabia que minha mãe gostava de Sasuke, e ela nunca negou isso.

Quando ele vinha aqui em casa fazer alguns trabalhos junto comigo, ela sempre o paparicava, e o deixava o mais a vontade possível. Papai também gostava dele, mas sempre ficava nos observando quando estávamos um perto do outro. Ele dizia que apesar de achar Sasuke um garoto direito, ele era homem e eu era mulher, e ele como pai tinha que zelar pela reputação de sua filha.

\- Vamos parar por aqui, pode ser?

\- Tudo bem. Mas quero avisar que não precise ficar com vergonha. Eu sou sua mãe, e você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo.

\- Eu sei.

\- Bom, eu vou ao quarto pegar uma câmera. Quero registrar esse momento.

\- Mae...

\- Nem pensar, não tire essa felicidade de mim.

\- Tudo bem. - dei-me por vencida.

Ela caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair se virou para mim.

\- Vou falar com seu pai par te levar até a escola. Espera-me na sala.

Assenti, vendo-a sair. Papai era taxista, e hoje por um milagre ele estava em casa. Papai próprio tinha se tirado uma folga, apesar de hoje ser sábado e a clientela era maior.

Caminhei até a mesa de meu computador e peguei meu livro. O abri tirando a folha de minha declaração dentro das páginas. Desdobrei a folha vendo a minha caligrafia estrita em três palavras.

Era hoje que eu iria me declarar.

Dobrei a folha em várias partes e coloquei dentro da pequena bolsa que iria levar. E saí do quarto.

Esperei minha mãe descer com meu pai que estava com as chaves do carro nas mãos. Mamãe tirou um monte de fotos minha vestida com aquele vestido, e se emocionava a cada foto que tirava. Papai parecia alheio aquilo tudo, ele só disse que eu estava linda, e para me comportar e não beber e nem consumir drogas. Mamãe o reprendeu dando um tapa em seu braço dizendo que eu era uma garota ajuizada que eles tinha que levantar a mão para cima e agradecer a Kami por ter eu como filha.

Depois deste episódio, entrei no taxi com papai, e ele me levou. Dez minutos depois papai parou o taxi em frente ao colégio.

\- Juízo filha, e qualquer coisa me liga que eu pegarei você.

\- Obrigada pai. - sorri e dei um beijo em sua bochecha e sai do carro.

Entrei nos domínios do colégio, encontrando alguns alunos ali. Os meninos de smoking, e as meninas com vestidos até o chão. Entrei dentro do colégio, e percebi alguns olharem em mim. Senti o nervosismo tomar conta de meu corpo, mas eu não poderia daria para trás agora. Eu iria até o fim.

Andei pelos corredores com alguma movimentação, alguns alunos me olhavam e outros cochichavam. Aquilo me incomodava, nunca gostei de chamar atenção, sempre gostei da descrição, apesar de meu cabelo rosa quebrar o meu protocolo de na chamar atenção. A música alta podia ser ouvida, e me aproximei ainda mais da entrada do salão. Parei na porta, vendo o amontoamento de pessoas dançando, conversando e comendo.

Olhares foram direcionados para mim dizendo; _Aquela não é a garota nerd?_ Ou _Nossa que gata!_ Era estranho receber esse tipo de atenção, até por que, eu era o patinho feio.

Olhei pelo salão a procura de Sasuke, e o encontrei, perto da grande mesa retangular enfeitada de doces e salgadinhos. Estava de costas para mim, de frente para seu amigo Naruto que enfiava alguma coisa na boca. Quando o olhar do loiro encontrou com o meu, vi sua boca abri um pouquinho e falar alguma coisa para Sasuke que virou na mesma hora para mim.

Nossos olhares se encontraram, e meu coração acelerou varias batidas. Eu me sentia travada, com minhas mãos tremendo, assim como tordo o meu corpo. Tinha consciência que estava chamando a atenção de todos, mas meu olhar não desgrudou nem por um minuto dos de Sasuke que ainda me olhava surpreso.

 _Vamos Sakura, não seja covarde. Você chegou até aqui, e não vai dar para trás agora._

Esses eram os meus pensamentos quando senti meu corpo petrificado começar a reagir. Desci aquelas escadas em passos curtos e lentos, e por nenhum momento desviei meus olhos dos de Sasuke. Vi ele entregar um copo descartável para seu amigo e vir em minha direção. Nosso encontro fora no meio do salão, com alguns olhares em nós. Eu me sentia em uma cena de filme onde a mocinha tem o seu momento de gloria com o mocinho. Eu estava me sentindo no meu conto de fadas.

Parei de frente para Sasuke que estava lindo de morrer. Como alguém podia ser tão lindo assim? Minha respiração estava descompassada, e podia sentir o cheiro de seu perfume masculino. Sasuke me olhava com intensidade, um olhar diferente de todos os olhares que ele lançava em mim. Eu podia sentir o seu interesse em minha pessoa. O canto de sua boca estava erguido para cima em um pequeno sorriso.

Por um momento não existia mais ninguém. Parecia que o salão estava todo preto e vazio, onde só nos dois habitava o mesmo.

\- Você veio. - sua voz saíra baixa e não pude escutar sua voz, mas consegui ler seus lábios o que ele falava.

\- Sim.

Sasuke me olhou de cima abaixo, e senti-me um pouco envergonhada, quando seu olhar pousou em meus olhos.

\- Está linda.

Sorri minimamente, percebendo minhas bochechas corarem, e sentia meu intimo pular de alegria e aflição. O caminho todo eu imaginava como eu iria agir quando chegasse perto de Sasuke. O que eu iria falar? Imaginei toda a cena, as boas e as ruins, caso tudo desse errado.

Agora, quando eu finalmente o encontro, tudo o que eu tinha ensaiado para falar para ele, tinha sumido, evaporado de mim.

Essa pode ser a minha primeira e única chance de dizer o quanto eu o amo, e queria que saísse especial.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam deste capítulo?  
A cumplicidade que a Saky tem com a mãe é bem linda, não é?  
Espero seus comentários e favoritos e para reforçar, vai ter segunda temporada.  
Até.


	10. Baile - Parte 2

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Yoooo!  
Pessoal, eu apareci depois de semanas desaparecida *-*  
Olha gente, eu não faço por mal, mas é que eu andei um pouco doente, e não deu para continuar :(  
Mas a Cherry aqui está 90% e cheia de inspiração para continuar :D  
Quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos anteriores, e leitores novos; sejam muito bem-vindos ^^  
Então gente, esse é o penúltimo capítulo ;( sim a fanfic está no final, mas eu vou fazer a segunda temporada que será postada junto com o último capítulo da dessa fanfic.  
Então é isso e espero que gostem.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10 – Baile Parte - 2.  
**

 ** _~ Sasuke._**

Não sei ao certo como estava minha cara quando vi Sakura descendo os degraus e pisando seu pé no salão. Eu devia estar com cara de bobo. Minhas mãos estavam frias e meu estômago estava se revirando. Senti meu corpo se mover automaticamente a seu encontro, sem tirar meus olhos nem por um minuto dela, ignorando o que Naruto dizia.

Sentia minha boca seca quando parei em sua frente e vi seu perfil. Ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia apertado em cima onde detalhava suas curvas - coisa que eu nunca tive o prazer de ver - a saia do vestido era longa e rodada. Seu rosto estava perfeito, uma verdadeira boneca de porcelana. Os olhos verdes destacados pela maquiagem e sem aqueles óculos. Seus cabelos estavam cacheados e jogados para o lado. A garota a minha frente estava muito diferente da Sakura que eu via todos os dias. Ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa, esplendosa.

Tentei controlar o meu impulso de agarrá-la e beijá-la ali mesmo, na frente de todo mundo, mas consegui me segurar. Eu pensava que ela não viria, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim não tinha perdido a esperança.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos parados no meio do salão cheio de alunos dançando com seus pares. Eu fitava seus olhos esverdeados e brilhantes e sentia meu peito acelerado. Uma onda de felicidade crescia dentro de mim, me fazendo esquecer todos os meus problemas. _Ela estava aqui!_ Sakura estava aqui na minha frente vestida como uma princesa, e eu pressentia que aquilo tudo era para _mim._

Seu rosto estava levemente corado enquanto ela desviava os olhos para chão depois que a tinha elogiado. Ela não tinha ideia o quanto ela ficava linda corada.

\- O-obrigada. - sua voz saíra baixa, mas como estava perto o bastante dela pude escutar.

Levei minha mão esquerda até seu queixo e o levantei. Meu coração falhou uma batida quando nossos olhos se se chocaram novamente. Eu amava aqueles olhos verdes, grandes e vivos, e naquele momento, eles estavam com um brilho especial. Não dissemos mais nada, parecia que não existia mais ninguém além de mim e Sakura.

\- Estou feliz que você tenha vindo. - falei com a minha boca próxima de seu ouvido, podendo sentir o seu perfume doce e floral. Fechei meus olhos por um instante, me permitindo embriagar com aquele cheiro.

Afastei-me um pouco desconcertado, e vi que ela estava envergonhada. Desviei meus olhos dos dela e dei uma olhada rápida em meu redor. As pessoas nos olhavam com curiosidade, percebi que estávamos chamando muito atenção parados ali no meio do salão. O som do Avici tinha sido substituído pelas batidas de Papa Roach, que animava a galera. Afastei-me um pouco de Sakura e peguei sua mão pequena, macia e suada. Olhei mais uma vez para ela e a puxei delicadamente.

\- Vamos sair daqui. - ela deixou ser levada por mim até a mesa onde Naruto estava devorando os salgadinhos com um copo de ponche nas mãos.

Como ele conseguia ficar tomando aquele troço? Aquele ponche estava doce demais, e eu odeio doce.

Naruto e eu não tínhamos pares, e viemos nós dois para nos divertir. Sabia que ele iria ficar bolado por agora eu ter uma companhia e ele iria ficar o resto da noite sozinho, pois eu não iria largar Sakura por nada. Eu tinha que me resolver com ela. Não podia ficar mais nesta situação, mesmo que ela me despreze, eu tinha que ser honesto com ela e dizer o que eu sentia. E a vendo aqui no baile, vestida tão linda e toda arrumada, eu sentia uma pontinha de esperança. Sentia que ela só veio por minha causa, e isso me deixava animado.

Paramos em frente de Naruto e ele nos fitou, arqueando a sobrancelha quando viu minha mão segurando o da Sakura.

\- Estou vendo que vou passar a festa toda sozinho. - ele resmungou, mas seu tom de voz não tinha saído zangado e sim humorado, pois um sorriso incrédulo estava em sua boca enquanto ele olhava Sakura de cima a baixo. Aquilo me deixou incomodado, e apertei mais minha mão no da Sakura.

\- Para de falar bobagens dobe. - ralhei de cenho franzido.

\- Olá Sakura, o Sasuke ficou deprimido pensando que você não viria. - o imbecil olhou para mim de rabo de olho e sorriu de lado, dando um gole de seu ponche.

Apertei meus olhos para ele sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Olhei para o lado disfarçando o meu pequeno constrangimento. Nunca tinha ficado nervoso e nem vermelho por garota nenhuma, nem mesmo Ino que por um momento pensei que a amava. Mas com Sakura era diferente, eu sentia coisas.

\- Oi Naruto. - a voz tímida dela soou arrastada enquanto cumprimentava meu amigo idiota.

\- Está gata, mal a reconheci. - Naruto olhou para mim. - Se deu bem, Romeu.

\- Naruto, cala a boca. - ralhei, olhando aquele babaca que agora ria. Percebi que Sakura estava um pouco desconfortável.

Naruto me olhou.

\- Porra teme, tu está com uma garota e eu estou aqui sem ninguém. Vacilo o seu.

\- Está sozinho por que quer. - disse soltando a minha mão da Sakura e peguei um copo descartável o enchendo de ponche e a entreguei em seguida para ela.

\- Obrigada. - ela sorriu minimamente, tentando parecer menos nervosa.

Sabia que Sakura era recatada e bem tímida, não sabia por que ela estava assim comigo, geralmente ela é bem falante quando estamos sozinhos conversando. Talvez seja por que ela está no baile e que algumas pessoas percebia a garota linda que ela é por detrás daquelas roupas largas. Eu não me importava com seu modo de vestir, eu gostava dela do jeito que ela é.

\- Tudo bem - começou Naruto, me tirando de meu pequeno devaneios -, tenho mestrado e doutorado em como ser um castiçal.

Revirei os olhos e Sakura riu baixinho enquanto tomava seu ponche.

\- Gostando da Festa Sakura? - Naruto como sempre não sabia ficar com aquela boca fechada.

\- Está muito bonito aqui. - ela disse, pegando um salgadinho da mesa e o levando a boca. Acompanhei todo o seu movimento com o olhar.

Naruto abriu um sorriso com a sua resposta. Pelo que eu me lembre, esta e a primeira vez que meus dois melhores amigos trocavam uma palavra, e Naruto estava animadinho demais pro meu gosto. Eu tinha que tirá-la dali, eu queria ficar sozinho com ela.

Aproximei meu rosto do seu e disse:

\- Dança comigo? - perguntei pegando a sua mão pequena e quentinha.

Ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça depositando o copo vazio na mesa e a puxei até o meio do salão onde uma música lenta e melosa começava a tocar. Acho que era Taylor Swfit, bem coisa de menina.

 _Looking at it now_

 _It all seems so simple_

 _We were lying on your couch_

 _I remember_

 _You took a polaroid of us_

 _Then discovered (then discovered)_

 _The rest of the world was black and white_

 _But we were in screaming color_

 _And I remember thinking_

Olhei bem no fundo dos olhos de Sakura, quando minhas mãos seguravam sua cintura. As mãos dela se entrelaçaram em meu pescoço.

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _In the clear yet? Good!_

Ficamos dançando lentamente aquela música, perdidos naquele mundo criado por nós.

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _In the clear yet good?_

 _Are we out of the woods?_

Não sabia o quanto estava caído por aquela garota até aquele momento. Eu tinha sido um idiota por não perceber que a garota certa sempre esteve ao meu lado todo aquele tempo. Não era por ela estava toda produzida, eu gostava dela do jeito que ela era, seu jeito atrapalhado, seus pijamas engraçados, o jeito tímido quando ela ficava me olhando, e por aí se vai...

 _Remember when you hit the brakes too soon?_

 _Twenty stitches in the hospital room_

 _When you started cryin', baby, I did, too_

 _But when the sun came up, I was lookin' at you_

 _Remember when we couldn't take the heat_

 _I walked out and said, "I'm settin' you free,"_

 _But the monsters turned out to be just trees_

 _And when the sun came up, you were lookin' at me_

 _You were lookin' at me_

 _You were lookin' at me_

 _I remember, oh, I remember_

\- Nem estou acreditando que eu estou aqui neste baile, e dançando com você. - sua voz saiu baixa enquanto seu rosto estava encostado em meu peito.

Afastei um pouco meu corpo para trás para olhar para ela.

\- E o que fez a mudar de ideia? - perguntei, enquanto nossos corpos se movimentavam para lá e para cá.

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

Ela mordeu o lábio levemente, desviando seus olhos para o meu ombro. Ela não sabia o quanto ela me afetava quando fazia aquele gesto de morde o lábio. Eu sabia que aquilo não era proporcional e sim uma mania, uma mania tentadoramente sexy.

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _In the clear yet? Good!_

\- Eu... - ela olhou para mim e por um momento, e engoliu em seco. - Eu tenho que...

\- Eu não estou acreditando no que estou vendo?

Tanto eu quanto Sakura olhamos para o lado, onde Ino estava em pé nos olhando incrédula. Aquela vadia tinha interrompido o que Sakura estava para falar, e eu estava curioso com aquilo. Queria saber o porquê de ela ter mudado de ideia.

\- Ino? - minha voz sair mais rouca que o normal enquanto sentia que Sakura s desvencilhava de meus braços.

\- Nunca pensei que você fosse descer tão baixo. - ela ralhou me olhando e depois para Sakura que estava ao meu lado. Ela os olhava com nojo, e eu estava começando a me aborrecer.

O que ela queria afinal? Nós não tínhamos nada. O meu tempo de ficar a aturando tinha acabado e eu agradecia a Kami por ter me livrado dela.

\- Sai daqui Ino. Nós não temos mais nada. - minha voz saíra fria enquanto meu cenho estava franzido.

Ela riu sarcástica enquanto me olhava.

\- Sim, nós não temos mais nada. Mas eu não me conformo que você me trocou por isso. - ela apontou para Sakura com cara de nojo.

\- Eu não admito que fale assim da Sakura! - dei um passo para frente, ficando bem a sua frente, mostrando o quanto não estava satisfeito com o que tinha dito. - Vai embora!

\- Eu sabia que você sempre me traia com essa sonsa. E você está bancando o ridículo, Sasuke, por ficar com esse projeto de mulher. - ela olhou para Sakura que estava atrás de mim.

Eu abri a boca para rebater, mas a voz de Sakura soou sobrepondo a minha:

\- O que eu te fiz para você me odiar tanto, Ino? -

Olhei de lado e Sakura estava ao meu lado, enquanto olhava Ino com uma determinação que eu nunca tinha visto.

\- Você nasceu. - Ino respondeu entredentes e as duas ficaram se encarando.

O pessoal já formava uma rodinha no meio de nos três. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que isso ficasse ainda pior.

\- Você está ridícula nessa roupa. - Ino sorriu em escárnio, totalmente debochada enquanto abria os braços e fazia seu show. - A NERD QUE VIROU PRINCESA! - ela abaixou os braços. - Me poupe...

\- JÁ CHEGA! - minha voz saiu alta e cortante. Iria dar uma basta naquilo.

Segurei o braço de Sakura que estava ao meu lado e olhei Ino que não tinha percebido que ela que estava bancando a ridícula por ficar fazendo aquele barraco.

\- Não vou mais permitir que você fale desse jeito com a Sakura. - vi que ela pareceu um pouco surpresa e Sakura ao meu lado também. O pessoal que estava em nossa volta também estava com as caras espantadas, mas não importei e continuei: - Nem você e nem mais ninguém.

\- Ino? O que esta acontecendo aqui?

O imbecil do Gaara apareceu envolvendo os ombros de sua namorada. Só agora aquele babaca dava as caras. Ele olhou para mim e franziu o cenho.

\- Esse cara esta te amolando? - ele perguntou para Ino, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

\- Você deveria cuidar da sua namorada, pois ela anda descontrolada. - olhei para Ino que bufava. - E você Ino, a melhor coisa que aconteceu foi me livrar de você.

\- Ora seu...

\- Vamos Sakura. - virei e sai daquela roda de pessoas fofoqueiras, trazendo Sakura comigo.

Eu estava puto, mas eu tinha que me acalmar, não poderia perder a cabeça. A noite já tinha começado mal para mim, e não queria que ela acabasse ruim também. E por isso que eu decidi; eu iria me declarar para Sakura.

Parei num cantinho afastado e olhei para ela que estava atordoada.

\- Você está bem? - perguntei preocupado, tentando ignorar meus sentimentos conturbados.

\- Estou. - ela respondeu me olhando. - E você?

Sorri minimamente pegando sua mão, há deixando um pouco surpresa com o meu ato inesperado.

\- Não se preocupe comigo. - ela assentiu, timidamente. - Desculpe pela Ino. Você não deveria ter escutado aquelas bobagens.

\- Tudo bem.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada um para o outro. Puxei sua mão e comecei a andar.

\- Vem!

\- Aonde nós vamos? - ela perguntou se permitindo ser guiada para fora do salão.

\- Vamos para um lugar menos movimentado.

Olhei para ela e minha boca se ergueu para cima, e ela assentiu. Puxei para ora do salão. Eu queria ficar a sós com ela, e espero que ela não fique zangada ou me rejeite depois do que eu disser tudo que eu tenho para dizer.

Era hoje que iria resolver esse dilema de uma vez por todas.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem?  
Sasuke está mesmo decidido a se declarar, né?  
Vamos ver isso no último capítulo.  
E reforçando, o primeiro capítulo da segunda temporada será postada junto com o último capitulo dessa temporada, então todos ficam ligados ;)  
Aceito comentário e favoritos.  
Link da música: www. /mp3/cobTfzo8ce/Out_Of_The_  
Então é isso e nos vemos em breve.  
By.


	11. Eu Te Amo

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Oieee pessoal, como vão?  
Quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos. Valeu gente pelo carinho de vcs.  
Bom chegando com o último capítulo :(  
Mas não fiquem triste, pois já postei a segunda temporada e então, LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS.  
Espero que gostem e boa leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11 – Eu Te Amo.  
**

 ** _~ Sakura._**

Eu não sabia mais o que sentir.

Eu estava euforia, nervosa, atordoada e totalmente ansiosa. Nunca imaginei que Sasuke Uchiha, meu vizinho legal e melhor amigo, especialmente o amor da minha vida, fosse me defender com tanta garra. Eu estava me sentindo num sonho, e minha ficha não havia caído.

Sasuke me defendeu.

 _Defendeu!_

Eu tive aquele gostinho de vitória quando vi a cara incrédula e irritada de Ino quando Sasuke deu um para trás nela. Uma onda de felicidade me consumia por dentro e eu torcia internamente que não fosse um sonho que eu estava vivendo. Mas bastou um pequeno beliscão discretamente em meu braço esquerdo para saber que eu não estava dormindo e que tudo que estava acontecendo _era real._

Eu sentia uma ponta de esperança, que talvez Sasuke pudesse gostar só um pouquinho de mim, e aquilo meio que me encorajou. Aquela seria a minha chance de dizer o quanto eu o amo. E foi por isso que eu agarrei a oportunidade em que Sasuke me puxava para fora do salão.

Eu sentia os olhares curiosos em cima de nós, quando saímos do salão. Eu apenas mantive minha cabeça abaixada pela vergonha que eu sentia por ser o centro das atenções.

A mão quente de Sasuke que segurava a minha bem forte e aquilo aqueceu o meu coração o deixando disparado. Mordi o lábio por nervosismo, o momento estava se aproximando mais e mais.

Caminhamos lado a lado, e o caminho todo nós não demos nenhuma palavra e aquele silêncio estava sendo bom e sufocante ao mesmo tempo. Saímos da escola e caminhamos pelo pátio um pouco deserto e entramos no jardim bem cuidado que estavam iluminados com lâmpadas natalinas nos troncos das árvores. O local era lindo e o céu aberto sem nuvens e sem lua deixava as estrelas mais brilhantes e aquele cenário não poderia ser mais romântico. A grama era aparada e úmida pelo sereno da noite. O som que saía do salão onde acontecia o baile soava bem baixo

De repente Sasuke para e solta a minha mão, deixa. Olhei para os lados só para ter certeza que estávamos sozinhos Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu já começava a respirar com um pouco de dificuldade, mas tentei disfarçar.

Sasuke deu alguns passos para frente, e eu fiquei simplesmente ali parada olhando todo o seu movimento, não queria perder nenhum gesto que ele fazia. Eu iria guardá-los todo na memória caso algo desse errado. Mas eu tinha que ser otimista e pensar positivo, pois estou postando rodas as minhas fichas nesse jogo sem volta.

Sasuke parou a alguns passos de costas, longe de mim. Ele levou uma mão na cabeça e deu uma leve bagunçada nos cabelos, se virando para mim. Percebi que ele estava um pouco nervoso e preocupado, pelo simples gesto que ele olhava para os lados bagunçando os cabelos. Por um momento imaginei que ele estivesse daquele jeito por causa de Ino, e aquilo me doeu. Mas logo tratei de espantar aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça.

Tomei coragem e dei uns três passos para frente e isso atraiu sua atenção para mim. Parei em sua frente me sentindo determinada. Se eu for me declarar, eu iria fazer direito.

Abri minha boca para falar, mas não contava que Sasuke fosse fazer o mesmo.

\- Eu quero te falar uma coisa. - tanto a minha voz como a dele soou ao mesmo tempo, falando a mesma coisa.

Nós nos olhamos e acabamos rindo, mas senti aquela risada estava tensa em ambas as parte.

\- Fale você primeiro. - pedi ainda com um pequeno sorriso, tentando controlar o meu nervosismo.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. Fale você primeiro.

Seus olhos estavam com um brilho determinado enquanto me olhava com intensidade. Desviei o meu olhar do seu para as minhas mãos, especialmente a direita que segurava a minha pequena bolsa de mão. Engoli em seco dando uma boa inspirada e soltando o ar de uma vez, do meu jeito destrambelhado. Minhas mãos tremiam, e eu me sentia mais e mais nervosa. O momento tinha chegado.

 _Coragem Sakura,_ disse para mim mesma. _Essa é a sua chance, então não a desperdice._

Sasuke ainda me olhava, parecia um pouco impaciente.

Apertei meus olhos e os abri tomando toda a coragem e abri minha pequena bolsa. Dei uma desviada de olhar da bolsa para ele, e vi seu olhar curioso em mim. Voltei minha atenção para a bolsa e tirei o pedaço de papel dobrado em várias partes.

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu desdobrava o papel, mas quando chegou à última dobra, parei. Ergui meu olhar novamente para Sasuke, o vendo desviar sua atenção do papel para o meu rosto.

Ele estava curioso e voltou a fitar o papel como um gesto silencioso para me fazer desdobrar. Respirando descompassadamente voltei minha atenção para o pedaço do meu papel.

Era agora ou nunca.

Desdobrei a última dobra e com toda a minha coragem virei a folha de caderno para que ele pudesse ver o que estava escrito.

 **Eu Te Amo.**

Minha boca estava seca quando ergui meu olhar novamente para Sasuke. Ele estava com a boca entreaberta e com o seu olhar arregalado e fixo no pedaço de papel em minhas mãos. Ele ergueu seu olhar para mim e meu coração falhou uma batida e prendi a respiração.

Sasuke ainda olhando em meus olhos, levou uma mão por dentro de seu blazer de seu smoking e tirou um papel dobrado.

Meu estômago estava cheio de borboletas quando ele desdobrou o papel bem rápido e virou lentamente para mim, sem tirar os olhos do meu. Desviei meu olhar para a folha que ele segurava e meu coração pareceu que iria explodir. E por um momento eu me senti em choque com as três palavras que estavam escritos ali. Palavras que eu só via em meus sonhos.

 **Eu Te Amo.**

Abri a boca e fechei, chocada com a frase que eu sempre quis escutar da boca dele. E eu não estava acreditando que o meu sonho de menina estava se realizando. Sasuke também me amava? Como assim?

Ergui meu olhar para o seu rosto percebendo com um pequeno sorriso incrédulo nos lábios. Acho que ele também não esperava que eu o amasse.

\- Mas... Você... ? Como... ? - eu não estava conseguindo formar uma única frase.

Meu peito subia e descia com a minha respiração acelerada. As pontas dos meus dedos estavam geladas e úmidas ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos pretos de Sasuke não desviavam do meu nem por um segundo quando ele deu um passo em minha direção, ficado bem pertinho de mim.

\- Também estou muito surpreso. - ele me fitava com mais intensidade. - Desde quando você gosta de mim?

\- D-desde a primeira vez que te vi.

A expressão dele ficou surpresa quando declarei a verdade. Senti sua mão quente em meu rosto e os pelos do meu corpo se enrijeceram com o toque. Fechei meus olhos usufruindo daquela sensação gostosa. Ele estava me _tocando._

\- Eu fui um tolo.

Abri meus olhos vendo seu rosto mais perto de meu.

\- Por que você diz isso? - perguntei baixinho.

\- Por não ter percebido que a garota certa sempre esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo.

Senti um sorriso se alargar em meu rosto e o abracei forte, afundando o meu rosto em seu peito, sentindo o seu cheiro masculino embriagante.

\- Eu estou aqui! Sempre estive aqui. - murmurei, sentindo os braços dele rodearem a minha cintura.

\- Agora eu sei.

Ficamos abraçados por alguns segundos, mas logo nos separamos e as mãos de Sasuke seguraram o meu rosto. A ansiedade tomava conta de mim, Sasuke iria me beijar. Ele iria me dar o meu primeiro beijo.

Sasuke aproximou o seu rosto do meu e automaticamente fechei meus olhos quando senti os lábios macios tocarem os meus. Meu coração disparou enquanto meu corpo todo tremia de felicidade.

Ele estava me beijando!

O pressionar de lábios fora ficando mais forte até quando senti a língua dele passar por meus lábios pedindo passagem o que concedi, abrindo minha boca timidamente. Estremeci quando senti sua língua tocar na minha, enquanto ele começava a me beijar de verdade. No começo eu fiquei desajeitada, mas logo fui me acostumando com seu ritmo.

Sasuke desceu suas mãos até minha cintura novamente e me apertou contra seu corpo quando me beijava com mais vontade. Minhas mãos pararam em seu pescoço e o puxei para mim.

Aquele estava sendo um momento mágico.

Separamo-nos por falta de ar, e quando abri meus olhos ofegantes encontrei os seus olhos pretos e brilhantes. Um pequeno sorriso estava em seus lábios vermelhos pelo beijo, o que fez meu coração bater mais forte.

Mordi meu lábio, que foi desfeito pelo polegar dele em meus lábios.

\- Você não tem ideia do quanto mexe comigo quando morde o lábio. - Sasuke disse acariciando meu rosto.

Fechei meus olhos inspirei seu perfume.

\- Eu não sou a garota mais popular, e nem a mais bonita. - abri os olhos, encontrando os dele que me olhava atento. - Não sou nenhuma líder de torcida que usa minissaias e salto alto. - engoli em seco. - Eu sou aquele tipo de garota que fica na arquibancada, que usa camisetas e tênis. Sei perfeitamente que eu não sou o tipo de garota que você está acostumado. E mesmo sabendo disso tudo, eu sou egoísta o suficiente para não abrir mão de você. Pois eu sou redondamente apaixonada por você.

Eu posso ter parecido ridícula com todas aquelas abobrinhas de palavras idiotas que falei. Mas mesmo sabendo que eu não iria abrir mão dele, ele tinha que saber que eu não era que nem as outras garotas. Eu só era a garota nerd que gosta do cara mais lindo da cidade.

Sasuke tirou sua mão de meu rosto com a cara séria.

\- E quem disse que eu quero que você seja que nem as outras garotas que usa minissaias? - prendi a respiração. - Eu gosto do jeito que você é. Uma garota doce, meiga, bonita que usa camisetas e tênis. Gosto de te ver pela janela de pijama de vaca dançando Avril Lavigne em cima da cama com a escova na mão. Foi por essa garota que gosta de dublar que eu me apaixonei.

Arregalei meus olhos com sua última frase. Não, a antepenúltima frase.

Minhas bochechas deveriam está pegando fogo de tanta vergonha que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Como assim ele me via dançando e dublando que nem uma doente?

Ai que vergonha!

\- Respire Sakura. - a voz risonha de Sasuke me fez soltar o ar que prendia de uma vez.

Ele soltou uma risadinha e me deu um selinho rápido, mas eu estava tão atônita que nem consegui o corresponder. Eu estava petrificada que a notícia de que Sasuke me amava fosse me deixar em estado de choque como aquela declaração dele me ver em meu momento ridículo.

Sasuke me olhou um pouco preocupado e suas mãos seguraram os ombros.

\- Sakura? Sakura, fale alguma coisa.

\- Desde quando? - murmurei baixinho.

\- Ahn?

Olhei em seus olhos, totalmente envergonhada, eu queria me enfiar dentro de m buraco naquele momento.

\- D-desde quando você me vê... Você sabe.

\- Ah. Acho que desde sempre. - ele riu e eu me senti mais ridícula ainda. - E sabe o que mais? Eu gosto de te ver dançar.

Eu desviei meu olhar para o chão, ainda com minhas bochechas vermelhas. Eu estava feliz por ele gostar de mim, mas eu estava muito envergonhada. Ele levantou o meu queixo me fazendo olhar em seus olhos.

\- Não precise ficar com vergonha.

\- Eu me sinto ridícula.

\- Não sinta. Gosto do que você é. - ele disse me beijou em seguida e desta vez eu retribui.

\- Eu Te amo. - falei quando nos separamos.

Sasuke sorriu, e me puxou para um abraço.

\- Eu também amo você.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que passei para mim valeu a pena o tempo que eu o esperei. Mamãe sempre dizia que "o que é de ser seu ninguém jamais irar tomar". E percebi que Sasuke era meu, assim como eu sou dele pelo resto da minha vida.

Não me importava com quem ele ficou no passado, pois eu sei que seu lugar sempre vai ser comigo. E agora eu posso dizer isso com certeza, pois eu sei que meu amor é correspondido e isso me deixa estonteante de alegria. E uma coisa fica claro depois dessa noite Sasuke Uchiha... Você Pertence a mim.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam do final?  
Estou triste por ter acabado, mas feliz por dever comprido e cheia de ideia para a segunda temporada que já está rolando *-*então pesso que entrem no meu perfil que vcs encontrarão a fanfic.

Bom obrigada aos leitores que me acompanharam até o fim, e espero ver muitos comentários e nos vemos a na outra.  
Bjs.


End file.
